Harry N Draco
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Harry and Draco discover a certain PASSION for each other. Can love conquer all? Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Potions class only add to the mess and fun! Please R&R New Chapter June 9th! Only a little more to go!
1. Harry N Draco

_I love Harry Potter and I think he looks so cute with Draco. I don't own anything so don't sue me plus I'm broke so if you do it'll suck for you._

_Also it has been quite a while since I looked at the first few chapters I have for this story. When I started it I was even more stupid then I am now (if that's possible) so please bear with me for it will get better in later chapters. _

_OH and so everyone knows, all the chapters change in point of view!_

_This is supposed to be their 7__th__ year. It was originally going to take place during 6th year but now that book 6 is out I've gone through and made a few little changes throughout the story. It's still basically __**AU**__ considering I didn't bring in any new characters from the books and Snape is still the Potions Master. So hopefully this wont upset you all too much. But considering how many people have read it already I'm guessing its ok._

_This Chapter is in Draco's point of view_

Harry N Draco

* * *

I stood outside the door, wondering of what excuse I could give, not that it mattered. It never mattered if I was late to potions. For my other classes it was more important to be there on time but never in potions. Snape wouldn't yell at me or give me detention; if he was having a bad day I might receive a light scolding but that would be all. Knowing this I pushed the big door open and quickly found my seat in the back of the room.

Professor Snape turned and looked straight at me, wearing one of his odd smirks. "You're late Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry sir. I had forgotten my book and went back to get it. I didn't mean to be late." I gave him a slight smirk of my own.

Snape nodded and said, "Fine. Don't let it happen again. Understand?"

"Yes professor." I quickly took out my things and got them ready on my desk. I didn't want him to 'yell' at me for being unprepared.

Snape walked to the front of the room and turned to face us. He looked at all the students and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Potter. "Today we will be working with Lemon Oil and Wormtail. When properly mixed together they produce a strong healing potion for the bite of a Suephrom. You should have learned about these from Professor Sprout. Now I will divide you into groups of two."

I couldn't help but laugh as Potter, Granger, and Weasley look helplessly at each other, knowing that they wouldn't be able to work together.

"Potter, you will work with Mr. Malfoy."

I groaned loudly as he paired me up with Potter, though, inwardly I was jumping for joy. I got a whole period to make fun of him and to make him look bad. This would be great! Though I think Snape thought this would be a way to punish me for being late, considering how much I loath Potter. If only he knew the truth behind my motions.

After Snape finished pairing everyone up we all got up and moved to our partners. With a disgusted look Potter came and sat next to me.

"Well, what do we do now?" he questioned as he slammed him book on the desk, earning a glare from Snape.

"It wasn't my choice to be paired up with you Potter but we better make the best of it or Snape will have our heads. And without Granger, just how good at potions are you?" I snickered. This was going to be fun.

"You mean Snape will have my head. He'll never hurt his little Slytherin." He paused for a moment, looking from me to the work ahead of us. "Let's just get to work."

I admit that this surprised me, he just shrugged off one of my comments instead of fighting back. Was he feeling all right?

Then we got to work.

_And then it happened._

We were about half way done with the potion when we both reached for a bottle of Frogsap. Our fingers brushed slightly and it was like a jolt of electricity went through my body. I shivered slightly.

I looked at Harry and then the bottle and back to Harry, heat rising to my cheeks. He blushed slightly as well then took the bottle and poured in the desired amount.

It was weird. I had never had a feeling like that before in my life and I was confused by it. Yes, confused is the perfect way to describe the way I felt.


	2. Don't leave friends behind

I was walking back to the common room when Ron ran up behind me. He touched my shoulder lightly, getting me to stop.

"Eh, Harry, you didn't wait for me after Potions."

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. I had been to busy thinking about other things to realize that I had indeed left him behind.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron, I didn't remember."

"Didn't remember? We've left together everyday for years, how could you have forgotten?"

I could tell that he was mad at me by the tone of his voice. Potions must not have gone well, he wouldn't have been this upset otherwise. "Look, I had other things on my mind, alright? And you don't need to be mad at me. I did say that I was sorry."

His face softened and a smile could be seen on his face. Then he nodded and said, "Fine I forgive you." He laughed slightly the anger now gone from his voice.

"So how was _working_ with Crabbe?" That was whom he had been paired up with.

"Awful. The git, I didn't think we would ever finish the potion." The anger was now back in his voice and as he blabbered on he was getting louder. I blushed slightly for even the Fat Lady was giving us odd looks.

So I had been right, potions had been bad.

"And did you see Neville. He and Goyle's potion was completely wrong. Snape was yelling like a mad man, but then when isn't he?"

When we neared the entrance to Gryffindor house I said the password to the Fat Lady and we entered.

"So what was it like _working_ with Malfoy? Did he throw comments the whole time?"

"Actually he didn't, throw comments the whole time that is. He made remark right after we were paired together but then we didn't talk." I looked at his surprised face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious, not a word?"

I nodded and said, "We didn't talk."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shook my head no.

"Well that's amazing. Guess there's a first time for everything. Well. I have to get to Herbology. See you later Harry. Bye."

"Bye Ron."

"Herbology! Oh no I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I quickly grabbed my books and ran out of the common room. And lucky for me I got to class just in time.

* * *

_**AN: I know it's short and I apologize....**_


	3. Dinner is never fun unless you're stuffi...

_Author's note: Hey everyone this chapter is in our beloved Draco Malfoy's point of view. ENJOY!_

* * *

I was out of it. There was no other way to describe the vagueness of my day. Classes had been a blur and had past by quickly. It felt like just minutes before I was getting out of bed.

"Hey Malfoy, are you feeling alright?" I turned to see my 'friend' Goyle looking at me from across the dinner table. I could barely see him over the mound of food he had on his dinner plate. It was no wonder both he and Crabbe were as big as houses. They ate enough for the entire school. Currently Crabbe was trying to stuff his third roll into his overly large mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright. You look paler then usual."

Pale me? I know that I have described as devilishly handsome… but pale?! Where was that coming from?

The others around him nodded their heads in agreement. Did I really look that bad? I guess all that thinking about Potter would make just about anyone sick. But since Potions I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind.

The way his hand felt against mine, the way he blushed when I looked at him. It had even been a little funny when all the blood had rushed to his face, turning him a cherry sort of pink. I had to admit that he looked cute right then… in a Potter sort of way.

"I'm fine." I snapped. But when I looked at them and they looked back at me, I knew that they didn't believe me. Did I care though? Not really… what they thought didn't matter to me or anyone really. After all they did have mush for brains...

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." chimed in Pansey. Merlin that girl was annoying. As she proceeded to throw her arms around my neck I made sure to roll my eyes and look away disgusted.

"I said I'm fine," throwing her off of me. "Why should I have to repeat my self? You dunderhead! I'm going to go for a walk. And no I don't want any company."

I got up from the table and almost laughed at their surprised faces. I had outbursts before but never over such an insignificant thing.

As I walked away from the table I could swear that I heard someone say, "It's not like we were _offering_."


	4. Curious, are we?

**_AN: This chapter is from Harry's point of view!!!!_**

* * *

****

I saw him leave the dinning hall. He looked a little flustered and as we had heard his friends saying, he did look a little paler then usual.

"I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy."

I don't know but something tugged at my heart and I cared if he was alright. We were heated enemies every time we saw each other so I shrugged the feeling off to, 'Who would I have to fight with if something happened to the git?'

"Why should we care, Harry?"

"Maybe, something was in his food?" The twins snickered. Hermione, Ron, and I all turned to look at them. Mock horror was written on Hermione and Ron's face while I actually was concerned.

"What did you do?" I asked, random pranks they've pulled running through my mind.

"What makes you suspect that we did something? Really Harry, we're hurt, that you would think like that." They broke out into laughter.

I couldn't help but laughing myself, neither could Ron or Hermione. It was funny to see them playing innocent. "So what did you do?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"_Nothing_, we were _serious_, we didn't do anything." Fred, or maybe George, winked at us.

I started at them for a moment. "Really?" I still wasn't sure I believed them.

"Yes, really. We wouldn't lie. We may be excellent pranksters but telling the truth is our motto."

"Hmmm. Then I wonder what was wrong." Hermione pondered.

"I don't know. He was acting weird during Potions. Isn't that right Harry? You said he didn't talk to you the whole time." The others looked at Ron in disbelief then turned their heads to me.

"Yeah it's true."

"Wow!" said the Fred and George in unison. "That's odd. Maybe he is sick."

I turned my head to stare at the doors to the Great Hall, the doors through which Malfoy had just left. "Who knows? Well I have to get back to the common room. I have lots of homework. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh ok, bye Harry." Hermione said as I got up and left, I could tell that she thought something was up. When did I do homework? She waved to me just before the door shut her off from my vision.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Memories of snogging

_Chapter 5: Draco's point of view Hey everyone, I make no ownership claims to Harry Potter and the character in it. And this may be a short chapter but I've been busy so you will just have to live with it. And for anyone who didn't know this takes place during 7th year. (I think I forgot to tell you all that before, sorry.)_

* * *

I walked quickly through the school's halls, passing few people as I did so. It took only a few minutes before I was walking through the courtyard. Even though it was late spring, it was a surprisingly cold night. I shivered a little as I walked.

"Hmpf. What fool! A git! A complete pain in the arse! And I call them friends. Yeah sure, there isn't one person in Slytherin house that wouldn't sell out another at the drop of a hat. They're all fools."

I continued to walk for a little while, soon coming upon the lake, which was where so many things happened. I went to one of the trees near it and sat down, leaning back against the trunk. It was rather peaceful… and a nice time and place to have some peculiar memories.

During first year, this was where we had come after getting off the train. We had the pleasure of getting crowed into little boats and having to go across the lake to get to the school. Whoever thought of that little excursion should have had their head examined but unexpectedly that had been a nice moment. You could see the entire school once you were about a quarter of the way across the lake. There were only a few lights, yet the castle seemed to be surrounded in an eerie mist. I'll admit to it being a little awe-inspiring or maybe breathtaking is a better word.

Around this lake was also where I came upon, Crabbe and Goyle snogging behind a tree. That was quite a shock! Though very funny nonetheless. Their faces had been covered in shock and humiliation at being caught, and they both were stuttering (more then usual) and then begging me not to say anything.. While I really wish that I hadn't seen it, I only gained more power over them.

And the last major event that happened here was that stupid contest, the challenge of going and saving people at the bottom of the lake. Hmpf! It didn't surprise me when Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I don't know why it surprised everyone else.

_Potter_

Why is it that my thoughts are back on him, every since potions? **Damn Snape for putting us together!**

Potter doesn't know it but I'm really quite envious of him.

He has true friends, one's that will always be there for him. Not like what I've got… nothing like what I've got. I shook my head slightly and looked up towards the sky. There aren't any stars, only the moon, which is glowing brightly. I shivered again. It must have gotten colder in the time I was outside. I get up and as I hug my arms close to me, I headed back inside, knowing that if I was caught, I'd be in a lot of trouble for going out after nightfall.


	6. Peeping tom

_Chapter 6: Harry's point of view Hey everyone, I make no ownership claims to Harry Potter and the characters in it. And this may be a short chapter but I've been busy so you will just have to deal with it._

* * *

I walked down the corridor slowly, shuffling my feet as I walked, not really wanting to go to the dormitories. Sure I had homework. I hadn't lied when I said it, but today was Friday, so there really wasn't a point in doing it now. I mean why do things now that you can put off until tomorrow. Am I right?

I didn't really know why I left dinner early. But I had suddenly felt the urge to leave; I couldn't sit there any longer. I hoped Ron wasn't mad, we were supposed to play Wizard's Chess once we both were done. He'll probably think that I'm blowing him off cause I'm sick of losing. Although that isn't entirely wrong. He always beats me. Even Ginny, the few times we've played, has beaten me. It's not fair, you would think that by now I would have gained some skill, but no.

Oh, well. Hermione probably is commending me, saying that it's good and responsible of me to be doing my homework now, instead of waiting until the last minute. Then she will tell Ron to do the same, which will get them into a big argument. Thankfully their arguments don't last long anymore. They are pretty quick to kiss and make up.

As I neared the portrait of the Fat lady, something caught my eye. I stopped and turned to look out into the courtyard. I could see someone walking towards the lake. I pressed my body against the windowsill, leaning out slightly, trying to see who it was.

_Malfoy! _

It was easy to see that it was him; his hair made him easy to spot. It was so blond that it was almost white. In the soft moonlight he seemed to have a glow around him.

I hated to admit it, but Malfoy didn't look bad nowadays. He had gotten taller, though I still had a couple inches on him. He was more muscular too. But that was to be expected, he trianed for Quidditch every day with his team and I saw him do extra hours all the time. And even I had to admit he had gotten pretty good. And while everyone knows that Slytherins never go out with anyone but other Slytherins, Malfoy had the attention of almost all the girls in the school. And some of the guys. Although I doubt he realized that he was that popular. But then again he did have the ego the size of the school so maybe he knew exactly how popular he was.

'Now, where could he be going. Well wherever he's going, I hope that he gets in trouble. Everyone knows that they aren't allowed out after dinner. But then again I shouldn't be talking; I've done it a number of times.' I chuckled slightly to myself as he disappeared from my sight.

I stood there for a little while, gazing out into the starless sky, and watching the area that Malfoy disappeared too. I don't know how long I stood there before I could see him walking back. He was hugging himself tightly and was walking hastily. Unlike the inside of the school, it was quite cool outside with a breeze that could chill you to the core.

Again, I watched him as he walked, his long strides helping him to get back in the school quicker. I could see his hair, bouncing slightly as he walked. Strangely, I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like I was under a spell. I continued to watch him until he finally entered the school and by that time people were heading through the hall towards the dormitory. I could easily hear the Fat Lady's voice.

I turned to see Ron and Hermione coming towards me, holding hands like usual. My eyes locked on their hands and I suddenly felt envious, envious that they had each other while I was alone. I was always happy for them, that they were together. And they really were perfect for each other. But for the first time it didn't seem right. I couldn't quite place my feeling, but I knew one thing; I had to find someone to love.

Hermione waved to me and smiled. Then when they both reached me, we went into the common room together.


	7. Naughty dreams Part 1

**AN: Malfoy's point of view and it starts with a DREAM.**

* * *

_Everything was white. As far as I could see, and more snow was beginning to fall. I reached out a hand, trying to catch a snowflake, only to have to melt at my touch. I stared at the ground, watching everything around me get swallowed by the snow. A silent killer, the snow, consuming everything it came in contact with. Seemingly more powerful then any spell even Dumbledore could perform. Is was then, as I realized this, that I felt very cold and even more alone. _

_I started to walk forward; hoping that something, anything would look familiar. Unfortunately for me, nothing did._

_"Is anyone there?" I called into the swirling streams of snow, a light echo following. But no response came. I walked father on, still in the hope of finding something yet knowing that I would find nothing._

_Then, out of the blue, came a figure, clad in all black. I started to walk faster. I tried calling out to the figure but they made no response, I wasn't even sure if they had heard me._

_"Hello." I called out again. Now that I was closer to the figure I see them more clearly. They were tall, probably taller than me. And they had dark brown hair, which stuck out against the white of the snow, not that they didn't already stand out given their choice in clothing._

_When we were almost face-to-face the figure turned to me and nodded once. It was strange; even though I was so close to the person I could not see their face._

_"Are you cold Malfoy?" I knew the voice. I could almost see who it went with, but couldn't. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head, no. I may have been cold, heck, I could have been frozen from the neck down, but there was no way that I was going to let on. A Malfoy never shows weakness, and being cold is being weak._

_The figure shook their head and laughed slightly. "You're a liar, you know that?" Even though I couldn't see it, I knew that they were smirking. I grew angry, but my anger turned to shock when the figure said, "Well, I'll fix your being cold." The figure then took a couple steps towards me and leaned their head in until their forehead was against mine. They then put their hand on my shoulder and leaned in, their lips brushing my own._

_A shock went through me. I felt warm and light, as though I could fly without my broom._

_After a moment the kiss was broken but the warmth on my lips was still there. I slowly opened my eyes while wishing that they hadn't stopped. I looked to the person across from me and my eyes grew wide with distress._

_"Do you fell better now? Or are you still cold?"_

_I raised my hand and pressed them against my lips I looked at my hand for a moment, suspended in the air, before dropping it again to my side._

_"Potter?" I questioned, my voice barely audible. He laughed at me again and smiled._

_"Well who else would it be?" He then leaned his head in again and kissed me._

I sat up with a start, my heart beating out of my chest. My eyes quickly scanned the room, looking at everything. Slowing my breathing calmed. I was sitting in my room, the dawn not yet broken. Everyone else was still asleep. I shook me headyingying to clear the mess inside it. After a moment of sitting in the dark I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked at the face staring back at me in the mirror. **"What the hell is going on in my head?"**

* * *

**Please Review!! I love to know what you are thinking!!**


	8. Naughty dreams Part 2

History of Magic has to be one of the worst classes ever created. Not only is Professor Binns just awful, the class is boring as well!

I could feel my eyelids drooping. Never had I felt so tired (well maybe when I was when I had to take my OWLS but that was just because I stayed up the whole night before studying). Blinking took so much energy and it was energy I didn't have.

I could hear Hermione's quill scratching her parchment. Of course she'd be taking notes. Never would she miss a chance to show off her writing skills. And goodness forbids she miss the chance to show off her brain when any questions are asked. When she screwed up her final for Remus it was truly the best time for me and Ron. Never had we seen her is such a panic, always level headed she was.

Her quill's scratching turned into a lullaby for me. And it was so much better to listen to than Binns' monotone voice. Why couldn't he be like the other ghosts and try to be funny or nice? Folding my arms underneath my head, I settled down. Closing my eyes for just a second couldn't hurt, right?

_The door opened slowing causing the hinges to cry as if in pain. When the crying stopped I could hear a soft pat of feet against the carpet. The bed fell towards my left as it shifted to take on extra weight. Opening my eyes I could see someone sitting next to me. I sat up to face them. _

_I could see pale smooth skin, almost never ending until it met with black shorts. My mouth grew dry as I gazed at the person who slowly moved towards me. I tried to wet my lips they too felt dry. Rubbing my tongue against my lips made the other person smile. Hands were placed on my chest and I was pushed back onto the bed. The other person straddled my hips. Soft lips were then pressed onto my own and a shiver went through me. I tried to sit up again only to be pushed back. I could taste strawberries and champagne as a foreign tongue found its way into my mouth. It was like a battle, a small war, raging for control. Fingers found there way into my hair, pulling it slightly and curling it._

_I had to pull away. My chest was burning. I felt hot yet cold and sweat creased my brow. Even my scar tingled in fury. Laying my head onto my pillow I could hear a ragged breath, it wasn't just my own. Then a bit of laughing fell on my ears. "I thought you could go longer then that." The other person leaned their forehead on mine. I looked up into silver eyes. They looked so familiar. I placed my hands on the other person's shoulders and pushed back. Now able to see their whole face, I recognized Malfoy. He smirked to me even though his eyes were smiling and then leaned in to kiss my lips again._

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Hermione. She was kneeling next to me and her hand was still on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You slept right through Binns' dismissal." She gave me a small smile as she stood up. Sitting up myself, I stretched, my arms reaching high towards the ceiling. Then I placed my hands behind my neck and leaned back, trying to crack my back.

"I'm fine, really. I was just having an interesting dream."

"It didn't have anything to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, did it?" I shook my head.

"Nope, it had nothing to do with the bugger." Smiling she offered me her hand. I grasped it tightly and she helped me stand. Then after grabbing my books we headed out of the classroom. "Are you going to let me copy your notes?" I asked once we were in the hall.

"Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"Well then I guess you got your answer." She laughed happily and ran a bit down the hall. Turning back she stuck her tongue out at me. "Hurry up! Ron's waiting for us!"

"I'm coming." I called as I started after her.


	9. To hurt or to live

**_Draco's point of view for all of you who may be confused with my writing style_**

**_

* * *

_**

I didn't sleep anymore that night. From 4 to 6 am I listened to Goyle's snores and Crabbe's uneven breaths. It annoyed me that I couldn't get back to sleep. What kind of torment was my brain trying to give me? Sending me weird visions of a person, a person I couldn't even stand. Well maybe hate is a little too strong.

Lately I have found myself staring at him in class. And I haven't been pestering him quite as much as I have in previous years. But I could just be going soft. It doesn't mean I like him. There's nothing about him to like. He acts so high and mighty but if it weren't for his lackeys he'd be nothing. Where would he be without that know-it-all mudblood? Goodness, Granger is such a drama queen. She always has to be the best. And Weasley's so poor; I'm surprised he even came back this year. The 'Dream Team,' yeah right!

Anyway, that dream has gotten me to stare at him even more. I can't get him off my mind. The dream was so vivid. When I woke up I was still cold, as if I has just be out in the snow. My lips were even a slight blue when I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Out past curfew?" it had asked me while I was washing my face. I just glared at it in return.

I don't understand why I look at him differently though. There's no reason for me to. His hair is awful! Unlike mine, he has a mop. Though the chocolate brown is very rich and gives him a rugged sort of look. God, someone shoot me! His eyes are not centered on his face. But the deep green color is something you can get lost in.

My housemates must think I am going crazy. They have to have noticed that I am not acting like myself.

But I know what I am going to do. I fully plan on getting my Dark Mark within the next month. Not only will I please my father with my decision but Voldemort will accept me with open arms. Then along with him and my fellow Deatheaters I will fight and kill all the mudbloods in my way. Perhaps I will start with Granger. Then it will be I who kills the 'Boy-who- lived.'

_Could I really hurt him?_


	10. Harry's having a little problem

_**Harry's point of view and fair warning there is some wanking in this chapter :)**_

* * *

__

Class has been completely unbearable the past few weeks. Malfoy keeps looking at me strangely and I cannot get what I say in my dream out of my mind. The worst part is that I had a dream about him not even that I had the dream. I suppose I have been having similar dreams for a while though luckily they never involved him. And my dreams are usually much more erotic.

Ron's staring at me. I'm sure just thinking about my recent dreams is making me turn a bright red. Oh well, let him think what he wants.

Anyway, I've know for months that girls just don't give me that urge that helps me at night when I have a silencing charm on my bed and all I can hear are my uneven pants. Girls just don't give me that zing, the mutual attraction thats I crave.

I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy with the numbers of girls who have come up to me with lust filled eyes, asking me to go out with them. I don't know how or why there are rumors being spread about me. But somehow I have become the sex god of Gryffindor even though I turn down all of the girls. They must go back to their friends saying I was great or something because there's no other way to explain it. I wonder if that's how Malfoy's status got to be so high. Because the rumor through the boys is that the sex god of Slytherin is just a green horn. It would be amazing if that were true. Though from what I have heard from the girls about his length, whoa boy! For days they talk about him and nothing else. And I have seen girls come back from him flushed, but that could be from anything I suppose.

**Crap! I'm getting hard!**

Shifting uncomfortably on the bench is making me turn red again. I can practically feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. But now it isn't just Ron who's noticing my discomfort. Hermione, Neville, and Seamus are staring at me.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Ron asks between bites of his fried chicken.

I nod slowly unsure of my voice. Hermione leans over the table and rests her hand on my forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Maybe you should go lay down before class. Or perhaps a trip to the infirmary is in order." I nodded again. "Do you want some help to Poppy?" Hermione's eyes were filled with worry. The same worry I saw in Binns' classroom.

"No!" my voice came out as a squeak. Clearing my throat I tried again. "No thanks. I'll just go lay down."

"Alright… if you're sure. We'll come get you before Potions."

Potions, crap just the class I wanted to go to. Slowly I got up, trying to keep my robes in front of me. Thank god for billowing robes. Perhaps that's why Snape wrapped them around him like he always did. Once I felt secure that no one would get any inkling that something was wrong I started out of the Great Hall.

I couldn't wait to get back to my room to take care of the throbbing in my pants.

The second I got back to the dormitory I got into bed and curled up on my side. With my blaket up over my waist, I knew I was covered enough in case someone came in unexpectedly. With that in mind I undid my belt and snuck my hand into my pants and boxers.

The walk back had been unbearable because my pants had rubbed painfully against my penis. But now the tightness was welcome along with my soft but callused hands. Malfoy's silver eyes danced around in my mind and I could feel his kisses again, like in my dream. Soon I was pumping myself almost wildly, Draco's name a whisper on my lips. With a twist that was just right at the head of my shaft I was coming. It was hot and sticky and with my free hand I grabbed my wand to clean myself up.

I felt a lot more relaxed and fell asleep until Ron came to get me for class. Class with Malfoy.


	11. There shall be no hitting in the classro...

_**Draco's Point of view**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

There is nothing I hate more Potions. Just walking into the classroom is such stress that I'm shocked I've made it through the class. I swear I'm about to hex Snape with an unforgivable if he even thinks of pairing me with Harry. **Potter.** I meant to say Potter! Do you understand the stress I am under? I can't even insult him properly now.

Slowly I walked to the classroom door. I wanted to leave. Never did I want to enter that classroom again. And I would have left if the golden trio hadn't come up behind me.

"All right there _ferret_ head?" I glared at the Weasley.

"Just fine Weasel." There was nowhere else for me to go, no hidden passage for me to escape through. So I opened the great door to the classroom and walked, more like ran, away. I barely registered walking into the room. I wanted so badly to be anywhere else. I stomped over to my seat and threw my books down upon the table.

"Today you dunderheads will be working on the Boezes Potion which is used in medicinal healing. I'm sure some of you learned of though I doubt you know anything of what it's actually called for. The Boozan Root, a main ingredient in the potion, is very poisonous and deadly. If too much of the liquid it contains is able to get into the blood stream, your body with seize up and it will take all of Poppy's intelligence to save you. I wouldn't count on it." He glared at everyone and it seemed those last few comments were saved for Longbottom. No doubt he'll screw something up. The only thing we can hop for is that it isn't too poisonous and kills us all. "This will not be a group effort. All that manage to come out perfect," he coughed slightly, "will be given to Poppy for her use."

Usually he left all of the ingredients at the front table and waited for us to get them ourselves. But today he handed them out to everyone's surprise. He gave me a sly smile but it was a smile nonetheless. And they were reserved for very few of the students. Not even the other Slytherins in the class got one. Turning to my left to measure out the purplish liquid h had given me I saw him glare fully at Longbottom. He was sniveling in his seat and I saw him pour out much more of the liquid then was needed. Shaking my head I turned back to my work.

Behind me I heard Harry mutter, "Damn bugger! Why can't he leave Neville alone? He's going to hurt himself and it'll be Snape's fault." I agreed in my mind. It was something I would never voice but it was Snape's fault Longbottom made as many mistakes as he did.

"Mr. Longbottom!" something shattered on the floor. "How could you drop that!" he bellowed. "Not only did I specifically say only 1 tablespoon of Boozan juice but you have dropped the container in which it was held. Tomorrow night you'll have detention with Filtch and 20 points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my classroom!" bottbottom was deathly pale as he gathered his books and scampered from the room.

I had to laugh. Not only was I expected to laugh but also I believed this to be very humorous. He'd gotten points taken away and detention with Filtch! So going to potions wasn't so bad after all even if I had to deal with Potter and the dream team.

Again I could hear Harry mutter under his breath. "It wouldn't kill him to help Neville once in a while. Maybe he wouldn't screw up if he did his job properly and help us."

**_Uh-oh.  
_**  
"Mr. Potter! You dare to insult me in my classroom!" He practically spat the words. "You can join Longbottom in detention. And you can enjoy Filtch's company the rest of the week!" Harry visibly slumped into his chair. His face was still hard was anger but something like grief happened upon his eyes. Filtch, yuck! I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh. I could hear that snorts and huffs and turned to look at them. They were shaking with laughter along with most of the Slytherins who were able to suppress the sound.

I don't know why but anger filed my head. They were laughing at Potter. It was something we did every day but this was different somehow. My eyes narrowed and Crabbe and Goyle instantly shut My glare went to the others. Pansy chocked and paled while Millicent stared at her paper. But Blaise, he wouldn't stop laughing. Before I knew what I was doing I got up and walked to him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me not just Blaise's. It was one of those slow motion times I'd heard the mudblood talking about. A movie or something like that. I raised my hand clenching it tightly in a fist and it met his cheek.

"_Mr. Malfoy!_" Snape was aghast. "Detention!

* * *

**_REVIEW_**


	12. No public displays of affection

**_Harry's Point Of View_**

* * *

**__**

"The _last_ thing I need is you defending me Malfoy!" I glared at the blond haired boy. "You're putting up for me does nothing but make me hate you more."

"I wasn't standing up for you. I just felt like hitting Zambini. And that's good enough reason for me. Even if Snape, Poppy, and Dumbledore disagree."

I couldn't help it, I chuckled softly. We were in detention long past the time Snape assigned. But of course Filtch wouldn't hear of us leaving until the trophy room floor was spotless. Mrs. Norris calmly sat at the door, hissing when we got too close to her.

"If I didn't think Filtch would come running in ready to have me expelled, I would hex her so bad, she wouldn't know where her butt was to lick it." I grimaced. Thinking of Mrs. Norris cleaning herself didn't make me that happy.

"Now there's a lovely thought if I haven't heard one." I scooted over to the nearest wall to rest. My fingers were sore and red. There was a pain in my knees and my back was stiff. It felt like I wouldn't be able to stand for a week.

"Awe, does poor little Potter have a boo boo?"

"Shove it Malfoy!" Grabbing my rag I threw it at him as hard as I could. It hit him in the face and the thwack from impact echoed on the walls. Instantly rage was written all over his face. He glared at me and reached inside his robe to get his wand.

"How dare you!"

I stood quickly. There was no way I was going to let him hex me without a fight. Reaching into my own robes I searched around until my fingers grasped my wand tightly. By the time I had it out he was standing poised and ready. It was almost like the day in second year when we had the dueling club. Except, this time I actually knew what I was doing and there would be no Snape to whisper spells into Malfoy's ear.

"What are you going to do about it Malfoy? Without Snape or your father here just how good are your hexes? Can you even cast one without them telling you the words ahead of time?"

"You have no right to insult me Potter. Not only did you have a mudblood mother but now you carry on with mudblood friends."

"You have no reason to insult Hermione! And don't you **ever** bring my **mother** into one of our fights!" I wanted to hex him. I wanted to hurt him with everything I had. With every ounce of power my body contained I wanted him to scream my name in fear! I felt my face getting hot with anger. I'm sure I was flushed and that my pain was written over my face.

But there was no fight in me.

'What's wrong with me?' my mind screamed as I looked at him. 'He is not the enemy! He is not the Dark Lord. You need to save your strength for him.'

"I can't fight you Malfoy. You're not **worth** it." Slowly I turned my eyes to the floor not wanting to look at him. Then I put my wand back inside my robes and sat back on the ground. In a second he was on me.

"WHAT? You won't fight me?" He grabbed my robes roughly and pulled me up to him. When our eyes were equal he pushed me back into the wall. "Are you chicken Potter? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"My hands are more tainted then you know. And I am no chicken!"

He let go and pulled away from me. After taking a few steps away he looked at me up and down as if he was looking at me for the first time. His eyes were penetrating like they could see through the wall behind me.

"Fine then," he walked back to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "If you won't fight me then you'll just have to kiss me." Then he pressed his forehead against mine and his lips attacked me in a crushing kiss.


	13. I'm lovin it

_**Draco's point of view!**_

* * *

It was later that night and I was alone in the dormitories. When Crabbe and Goyle had tried to enter the room I had started yelling and threatened to hex them. They knew I would go through with my word and had quickly fled. The other boys knew to stay away from me and Zambini wouldn't come near me for fear I would punch him again. Even after going to Poppy his eye was red and slightly swollen. It was nice to see that I was strong enough to hurt someone without my wand. It made me feel more powerful that I wasn't dependant on my wand. Sure Granger had slapped me once but it didn't occur to me that I could inflict pain without a spell.

This was what I was contemplating now. What further pain I could inflict on myself for my actions in the Trophy room.

What was I thinking!

But I suppose the better question was, what was Potter thinking? Potter. For the hundredth time that night I put my fingers against my lips. He had kissed me back. Harry Potter my archrival had kissed me back.

And wasn't this after I had already sworn a silent allegiance to the Dark Lord. Hadn't I wanted to hurt him and his precious friends? Hadn't I wanted to see him die at either my hands or at the hands at Voldemort? I could have sworn that those thought had entered my head but when I kissed him any and all hatred I felt towards him, even towards Weasley and Granger, hell even towards all Gryffindor House, had just disappeared. Gone! Vanished. All I wanted now was to kiss him again. Yes I'll admit that I had thought of his screaming my name. But now not in fear or pain but in passion, in love.

I must be losing my mind!

And what possessed him to kiss me back. If I'd been a girl I'm sure I would have swooned. Well, no probably not, I wouldn't have let myself be a Malfoy any longer if I were to swoon. But he is a good kisser. His lips were as soft as velvet and he pushed them against my own in a crushing sort of kiss. Somehow in the end I ended up being the one with their back against the wall. I'm not sure how or why but that was how it ended. I was shocked and in a blur of vision Harry was gone. He had left me there alone, swept up in a ocean of confusion. My thought had swept me up quickly and the current pulled me far out to sea.

_Harry_

I guess after all that I can't call him Potter anymore. What am I going to do the next time I see him?

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Was it as good for you as it was for me?

I didn't go to any of my classes the next day. I was too frazzled to do much of anything. So instead I spent the majority of the day in the Infirmary begging Madam Pomfrey to give me a full check up. I needed assurance! I needed to know that I wasn't sick and dying. I had to be sure that I hadn't been caught up in some lust potion. Something could have been slipped into my food! It could happen. Hell with Voldemort still around there was no reason to doubt that such a simple attack could be planned and completed. Or maybe all of the fumes from potions class were reacting and damaging my brain. NO! I have it. Malfoy had to have used an Unforgivable on me. He had to have used Imperious! There was no other explanation I could think of. There was no other reason that could explain why I, Harry Potter… why I would kiss Draco Malfoy!

Hermione and Ron were worried about me all day. Any and every break they had from class they were in the infirmary poking and prodding into what was wrong. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let they stay long. I suppose by the way I actually went to her for help, she figured something really was wrong. Poppy may be a brilliant medi-witch but  
her bedside manner was left to be desired. Not to say that she isn't nice, but maybe the feel that you are being bound to the bed brings about some uneasiness. Rumors went around about how our beloved care giver liked it a little rough behind closed doors.

Anyway, Hermione loves to fuss! Personally I believe that she spent way to mush time at the Weasley's the past summer. If she and Ron weren't so perfect for each other, I would want them to break up just so some of the Weasley qualities would disappear. I'm fairly certain Hermione is going to turn into a clone. I could see her dying her hair red and just becoming part of the family. Hell if she and Ron were to marry I think she would end up changing her name to Molly! I fear for the world if that happens. She could probably be worse then the Dark Lord with all the nagging she does. It would be so irritating! Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione! She is a wonderful, wonderful friend. I know she would do anything for me to make sure I was all right. She would follow me to Voldemort in a heartbeat. But sometimes… she can just be a little too much for anyone.

Ron is a wonderful friend too. I can't hope he'll lose his Weasley qualities though; he did grow up as one. And sometimes Ron can be too much as well. He is so afraid that I think he's weak, I'm sure he would try to get to Voldemort before me just so I would think the best of him. It's his constant need for self-assurance that gets us to fight as much as we do. I don't understand why he can't take my praise and be done with it. If it comes from someone else he's ok with it but he can't accept it from me. And he knows that I respect him. I care about him. It's just so hard with five older brothers, I suppose. He tries so hard to be noticed. I'm shocked that he doesn't realize just how much he's worth. Girls flock around him all the time. And they cheer him on as much as they do me at the Quidditch games. Our fights are really pointless…

But I digress. I am completely off topic. How am I ever going to tell them about what happened with Malfoy? Should I even tell them at all? Ron would just die and Hermione, she would try to understand the situation. But if I don't understand what happened how could she?

He kissed me. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then… I kissed him back. I closed my eyes, which had been opened wide with surprise, and I kissed him back. Suddenly it was like an explosion inside me. And I become dominant, passionate… aroused. I almost remember turning him around so that he was the one to have his back against the wall. But it's just an almost memory so I'm not really sure if that's how it happened. All I know is that when I just couldn't breath anymore I pushed him away and I saw something that looked like pain in his eyes. Like he was afraid of how I would react. Like he didn't want me to stop and shun him. I had to get out of there. So I turned and left him there. I just turned and walked out. _No_… I fled. I ran away… and the more I think about I'm not sure why.

**_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	15. Don't you back away from me

It's been a few weeks since my encounter with Harry and we have been doing the most to avoid each other. I have even gone as far as skipping Potions to avoid seeing him. Luckily Snape doesn't seem to mind too much and is letting it slide. He is allowing me to come in during the evenings and make up the work then. But I can't continue doing this. I can't not go to Potions for the rest of the year. If I let it go on for that long then I will be a weakling who can't face their problems. But what am I supposed to do when I see him. Neither of us can look the other in the eye. Which mean that I actually have to have conversations with Crabbe and Goyle during our time in the halls.

I knew that they were stupid. But I did believe they had more brains then a dung beetle. I was quick to discover that I was wrong. They can barely string together two sentences with out having to stop and figure out what they were talking about to begin with. I can see why they are so perfect for each other. Together they make less then half a brain. So neither brings much intelligence to their conversations.

But back to my problem with Harry. I think that I want to kiss him again. No I'm certain I want to kiss him again. And I want to do it soon.

* * *

I was headed for the Great Hall when I saw him. He was walking alone. Granger and Weasel were probably off snogging somewhere. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him, to confront the problem and take the bull by the horns. Or maybe I would take something else in hand.

"Hey Potter." I called to him. I stop his falter before making the decision to stop. Slowly he turned around to face me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I could see the challenge in his eyes. He was daring me to mention what happened. But I couldn't tell if he really wanted me to.

Maybe this was stupid. Maybe I should just leave it in the past. We could just forget it happened.

"Step into my office Potter." I said gesturing to an empty classroom to my left.

"I don't have time for your nonsense." I just shook my head and entered the classroom, knowing that he would follow.

The door clicked behind me.

"I said I don't have time for you."

"Well you'll make time Potter. We have things to discuss. Important things." I started towards him, ready to grab him and push him into the wall like before. I almost laughed when he backed away. "Don't back away. Harry, you will only make it harder." I almost faltered on his name.

"Shove off Malfoy. And we have nothing to discuss anyway." He came to a wall, his back pressing against it. He still tried to back away though..

"Well we don't really need to talk." I came to press my body against his. "That is if you really don't want to talk." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Bloody Hell! Get away from me!" He glared at me with cold eyes. Then muttering softly he said, "We'll talk Malfoy."

"Can't you call me Draco? Harry."


	16. OOO Snogging OOO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! How are you? I hope everyone is enjoying my story! This chapter is Harry's Point of View! The next chapter will be up soon. So please Read and Review**

* * *

He was _mocking_ me! Draco Malfoy, my nemesis of 6 years, was _mocking_ me. And it wasn't the cruel jokes he usually made, he was just trying to get me unnerved. And I'll admit he did throw me a bit off with these comments.

"What are you trying to get at _Draco_?" I raised an eyebrow to show that I could accept any challenge he threw my way.

"I just believe that we have a lot to discuss. After all something happened in the Trophy Room last week."

I nodded. "I had been trying to block that out of my mind Mal- Draco. It's not something I'm fondly looking back on." Crossing my arms over my chest I tried to look angry. I tried to prove to him that I hated him, that I hated what happened. But it truth I didn't hate it. Or even him anymore. All I had was this raw passion. I needed to kiss him again. My body was pleading with me. My mind screamed for me to again throw him against the wall and kiss him endlessly. And this time I wouldn't run away.

"I don't believe you."

WHAT?

"I think you wanted it. How else would I have ended up being the one pressed to the wall?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think you want to do it again to." He smirked to me looking smug.

"You must want it to then," I countered. "Or else you wouldn't have brought me to a secluded room for a little... chat."

He stepped towards me again. Then softly he said, "Maybe I do..."

He leaned his forehead against mine. This was so much like the dream I had, had before. His breath mingled with mine and I looked deep into his eyes.

"Maybe I do too..." Then before he could have a chance to respond I twisted him around and kissed him hard on the mouth. His arms flew around my neck And my arms went to his waist, becoming a barrier between his back and the wall. His fingers became twisted in my hair and my own were pressed against his skin. I moved my fingers along his back moving them up underneath his shirt. Quickly his fingers left my hair to mimic my actions, pushing my shirt up high. He pressed his fingers against my chest and my body was burning. I was certain he was leaving burn marks on my skin.

We touched each other simply for the pure joy of touch!

After few minutes we were forced to break away. I started to pull away, to back up, when he grabbed me. "I'm not going to let you run away again," he muttered, still trying to catch his breath.

I shook my head. "I wasn't going to run. I only needed to breath." He pulled me back anyway, closer this time, leaning his face into my shoulder. It was an awkward embrace but it meant so much to the both of us. We were both trying to get comfort from the other, trying to to get more life into our own. He held me and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, like I would never let go.

We stayed like this for quite a few minutes. In fact we ended up missing all lunch in the Great Hall (Hermione and Ron snuck me a sandwich).

"What do we do now?" he asked as the bell for after noon class rang. I looked towards the door. I knew that I should leave him there and go to class but something very powerful held me back.

"I don't know. But I don't want to go back to the way things were. Going back to calling you Malfoy just wouldn't feel right." I could feel my blood rushing to my face. I had to be blushing a bright red so I turned to look away.

"I know... but we can't..."

"We can't what!" my blood turned cold, anger creeping into my voice.

He held up his hands like he was surrendering to me. "No I mean we can't, well tell anyone about this, about us. If there even is an us..." he whispered the last part.

Was there an us? I wasn't sure.


	17. Keeping Secrets

I could hear the confrontation creeping into his voice. He looked at me with hard eyes as if trying to see right past me. What was I supposed to say?

"_Well, look you're a good snog but that's about it, so we'll just keep quiet about all this."_

That didn't really seem appropriate, especially since I knew he wasn't just some snog session. I felt my brow crease together in frustration. What could we do? If the wrong people found out that we had kissed we'd both be in more danger then we already were. And if people found out we were contemplating becoming a couple, we be hexed right out in the hallway going to class. In the end our decision would just add another death threat the list of many. I almost chuckled thinking about this. Girls would line the hallways all the way out to the quidditch pitch wanting to curse me to oblivion. And then some of those same girls would form a line to Harry. Hey I wasn't the resident sex god for nothing.

But again this wasn't just some one night stand. I didn't want it to be. I had dreamt about being with this person. I felt such a strong passion when I was near this person, it felt like it was just oozing out of my skin. It was like "_I love Potter_" was permanently hexed into my forehead. I couldn't say I had ever felt like this around anyone else. Not one girl I had been with gave me this feeling in the pit of my stomach, this aching in my gut that told me I had to do whatever it took to be with this person.

"I don't want this to end," I chocked out, trying to clam my own nerves and appease him at the same time. "This isn't some one night thing that we can put behind us. Besides we haven't even had one night" I tried to joke.

He almost smiled. I know I saw the corners of his mouth turn up. But then he took control of his emotions and glared at me.

"Well you can't expect me to keep this from my friends. They mean too much to me for me to lie about something as important as this."

"I'm not asking you to lie Potter… Harry. We could just omit the truth. Like we really need more danger in our lives. You're the boy who loved and I'm the son of a Death Eater. You like asking for death wishes don't you? But of course you do, _little miss hero_."

"Just shut up Malfoy. I don't know why we are even talking about this. We fight, we argue, we hate each other. We can't agree on anything, except for maybe that you're a spoiled prat, so why bother with, '_Are we a couple_?' and "_What do we do?"_ There's no point in any of this. Let's just pretend it didn't happen." With that the conversation ended. His shoulders were a little slumped in defeat as he passed me and walked out of the room.

This was the second time he walked out on me. How dare him! I am Draco Malfoy and what I want I get.

Though maybe we could compromise a little...

It as later that evening and along with my cronies I headed for the Great Hall. I entered the room in a flowing fashion. It was almost as if I walked on air. Many a head turned to look at me as I strutted towards the Slytherin table.

I sat down facing the Gryffindor table so I could see him. He didn't appear as bothered as I was from the afternoon's events. He looked calm and collected and almost happy. He was laughing with his friends. But if you looked hard enough you could see that his smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

I had thought long and hard all day. If his friends meant that much to him I suppose he could tell them. He had already proven to me that they came first. So this was the point that I would meet him half way.

With a smirk to the other Slytherins, I stood and walked to Gryffindor. I was confident and composed but inside I was shaking. He could still turn me down. Maybe the feelings I thought I was seeing in the deserted classroom were all just a show. Maybe he didn't want this as much as I did.

When I neared the table I saw Weasley staring at me. He glared fully, his eyes filled with hate. Slowing Granger raised her head to meet my gaze, but her eyes were more questioning as to ask "What are you doing here?" I noticed Granger motion to Harry and he turned around to face me.

Making sure to make Weasel uncomfortable I leaned in slowly to Harry's face, position myself comfortably close to his ear. It was an intimate gesture to any onlooker.

"You can tell all the Gryffindors you like." I whispered. I noticed his eyebrow rise in disbelief. We stayed in that position for a moment letting people question what was going on. After a pregnant pause I straightened and looked straight into his gaze.

His eyes were smiling.

"Then you have yourself a deal."

"Good" I smirked to him thought it was really more of a smile. Nodding once I then turned and went back to my own table, hearing Weasel and Granger's questioning voices behind me.


	18. Congratulations! Now back to the snoggin...

"You can tell all the Gryffindors you like." I raised an eyebrow. I noticed how he said Gryffindors. Didn't he realize that if I told anyone besides Ron and Hermione, even if they were Gryffindors, the whole school would know in a matter of minutes? But it was still the thought that counted. He was trying.

"Then you have a deal."

"Good." I watched him turn away. If you looked closely you could almost see that he was smiling. It was the slightest of smiles but still a smile. I saw how it turned back into a scowl as he walked away.

I watched him walk back to his table and sit down with his housemates. Eagerly they began to ask him questions about what he had just done. Slowly I turned back to my own friends, awaiting my own firing squad.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. He and Hermione looked at me expectantly. Ron even had put his food back onto his plate; he was interested in what happened.

"I'll tell you after dinner. I can't say anything here and now." Ron went to say more but winced when Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Ok, ok," he croaked, "We'll get the whole story later."

Ron cornered me the second we entered the common room. Thankfully no one else was in the common room or I'm sure we would have ended up putting on quite a show. "Ok, tell us what happened at dinner!" he practically commanded.

I nodded slowly, shrugging my shoulders to emphasis my defeat. Hermione knew some powerful curses so I knew not to make her mad and she also knew how to pose her questions in ways that I couldn't get out of. So I better just start from the beginning.

"Well it's hard to find a good place to start. But I suppose the last time Snape paired me and Draco up would be a good place to start."

Ron looked at me blankly, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to me. "I think he wants to ask, when did Malfoy become Draco?"

"The other day, after the detention we shared in the trophy room... well _things_ happened then..."

"Wait a second!" Ron stood up and walked to me. He was walking funny and slightly rigid. "What kind of things?" There was a slight blush to his cheeks for the thoughts running through his mind.

"Well there was a bit of snogging..."

I though Ron was going to pass out. He turned a sickly sort of yellow making his hair and freckles stand out more then ever. He looked a little like a ketchup-covered squash. Then after a few moments he turned slightly green. His eyes rolling around like he was sea-sick. Hermione slowly lead him to a chair. Unlike Ron, she was grinning broadly.

"So then what happened today?" she questioned as she pushed Ron's head to his lap. Still smiling she rubbed his back slowly hoping to calm him.

"Well the other day, he corned me in the hall and pushed me into an empty classroom." That got Hermione's full attention. Now she was blushing brightly. "There was a bit more snogging... and well now, now I think we are in a relationship."

"That's so cute!" Hermione left Ron's side and came over to me. She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

Bam!

Ron hit the floor.


	19. This cannot be happening

_**AN: This chapter is in third person point of view. And it's basically all about Hermione and Ron discussing Harry's new relationship! **_

* * *

"He can't be serious! It's Malfoy! Ferret-face... this isn't possible. Hermione please tell me I'm just having a nightmare of something."

Ron was pacing around the common room. Harry had claimed to be tired and had headed off to the dorm rooms. But in reality he knew that Ron was fuming and needed some time to cool down. 'Hopefully,' he had thought as he walked up the stairs, 'Hermione will be able to calm him down.

Hermione shook her head seriously. Then quickly she walked over to Ron and pinched him hard on the arm, leaving a red blotchy mark where she touched him.

Pulling his arm away, Ron took a step back from her. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he rubbed his arm softly, trying to nurse his wound.

"Oh grow up Ron, I didn't do it that hard. Besides if it were really a dream then it wouldn't have hurt. So welcome back to reality!"

"A wonderful welcoming..." he muttered softly. "Oh come on Hermione, you can't be happy with this. Not after all the tormenting Malfoy's done to you over the years! How could you just hug Harry like that? Can you really look my in the eyes and tell me that you're happy with this!"

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest, a demanding look in his eye. He stood there waiting. He stood there wanting Hermione to tell him that she'd been lying. That really, deep down she was as upset as he was. That together they would talk some sense into Harry and then hex Malfoy for hurting Harry and messing with his feelings. He stood there waiting but those words never came.

Instead Hermione glared at him. She took crossed her arms in front of her and with her lips pursed, similar to McGonagall, she threw him a look of furry.

"Ronald Weasley, you are not going to do anything to mess this up for Harry. Do you understand me? Harry has gone through so much! He deserves this! If he is able to find someone to care about him in a special way, a person that he cares about as well, we are not going to stop him! Do you hear me? Harry must be able to see something in him that we haven't found. Harry must se that Draco is a good person." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione's glare silenced him. She unlocked her arms and pointed her finger at him. "He is our best friend and all I want is for him to be happy!" She took a step towards him and then another and then another until her finger tip was pressed against his chest. "We don't have the right to get in the way of Harry and Draco."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hold on, you said Draco!"

"I know very well what I said. I don't need it clarified."

"Hermione are you listening to yourself! Do you know what you are saying? You're telling me that it's all right for Harry and Malfoy to get together. You're telling me that after all the fighting, the dueling, the slapping," he raised an eyebrow to her with a knowing look in his eye, remembering what had happened that day. "And you're just going to let it all go. He called you mudblood!"

"He's not the only one who has said it and besides I've been called worse!" she yelled back to him, ripping her hand out of his grasp. "And if they can be happy then it's worth throwing all the bad memories away. You listen very carefully to me... if you do anything to interfere you will hurt him and probably lose him as a friend. Do you want that to happen? And if you hurt him then I will hex you, don't be mistaken." She glared at him one last time before storming off towards her own dorm room.

"She's a bit scary, sometimes..." he murmured before walking after her. "Hermione!"


	20. Plans in action

**AN: Draco's Point of view!

* * *

**

I could imagine how Weasel and Granger took the news. I was quite certain that Weasley hit the floor; perhaps even Granger did as well. Its possible though, not too probable, she's too level headed to let something like this take her by surprise.

I suppose I can't call them Granger and Weasel anymore. Harry would want me to at least try and get along with them. So Ron and Hermione it'll have to be. Well maybe they will stay Granger and Weasel, but I'm certain Harry wont let me call Granger mudblood anymore. That will be a change... but for him I'll try.

I, Draco Malfoy, am now in a relationship with Harry Potter. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. My hands sweat at just the thought of him. My eyes get fuzzy and everywhere I look I see him. When he gets close to me my heart starts to race. Sometimes I think its just going to pop out of my chest and continue onwards. At night when I imagine him lying next to my, my whole body gets heated up with desire. All I want is to sneak into his dormitory and lay next to him. There doesn't have to be anything behind it, just as long as I feel his body next to mine. Hell, I don't think I've ever felt like this.

I stood outside the door, wondering of what excuse I could give this time; not that it mattered. It never mattered if I was late to potions.

Besides I had all of this planned. If Snape were still the Snape everyone loved to hate then everything would work out perfectly.

I pushed the big door open and quickly found my seat in the back of the room.

Professor Snape turned and looked straight at me, wearing one of his odd smirks. "You're _late_ Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry sir. I had forgotten my book and went back to get it. I didn't mean to be late."

Snape nodded and said, "Fine. Don't let it happen again. Understand?"

"Yes professor." I quickly took out my things and got them ready on my desk

Snape walked to the front of the room and turned to face us. He looked at all the students and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Potter. "Today class we will be preparing a sleeping draught. With this potion it is possible for the drinker to sleep for many days in a row without needing any nutrients in the time period. Mr. Longbottom, what is the name of this potion?" He stared at Neville with cold eyes? But Neville never answered. He had been so upset about being called on that she let out a squeak and fell out of his chair. "Never mind Mr. Longbottom." I smiled as Snape shook his head in frustration. It was going to be a fun class. "This is the Days of Death Draught... Now I will divide you into groups of two..."

I forced myself to laugh as Harry, Granger, and Weasley looked at each other.

"Potter, you will work with Mr. Malfoy."

Professor Snape I love you! My plan was complete.


	21. fun in the potions classroom

**_Harry's Point of View_  
**

It was slight, the way his eyes lighted up as he strutted towards me. His eyes held this mischievous look that only meant one thing. He was planning something and thanks to Professor Snape he was going to begin doing something. Or rather someone I suppose. A small shiver ran down my spine as he sat next to me. I'm sure a similar look was in my eyes as I waited for him to make the first move.

A quick glance to Snape and I knew nothing we did would be seen by him. He would go out of his way to see nothing that went on around him, unless he watched Neville of course. I kept my eyes away from Draco's stare, watching Professor Snape write the directions on the blackboard, knowing that if I looked at him I might burst out laughing. It was crazy to think we might do something in this very classroom, at this very moment, with classmates all around. Yet it was somewhat stimulating…

He didn't stay with me long though, and I stared happily at him as he crossed the room to get the necessary ingredients. The potion we were creating was an easy one; it would take only about half the allotted time for class. Slowly he set the elements in front of me; they looked like a rainbow of color as they shimmered through the glass of different size flasks. Quickly I set up our cauldron and started the fire.

_Step 1) Add 3 frozen Ashwinder eggs to the bottom of the heated cauldron. Make sure no ice or extra liquid interferes with their defrosting._

Still not risking a glance to Draco, I reached my hand out to the nearest flask. When had he arranged them in step order? I wasn't sure. The flask looked like nothing more then a muggle baby food jar, clear, with a screw on lid. My hand was just about to lift the jar when another hand touched my own. Gently the other hand pushed mine away and reached for the jar. I turned to the hand's owner throwing him a questioning glance. He just shook his head no in reply and then added the eggs to the burning cauldron.

_Step 2) Add ginger roots and frog brains at the same time. Wait 10 minutes before adding 7 drops of essence of Levvenrone and stir in the counterclockwise direction for another 10 minutes._

Again I started the reach for a flask only to be stopped with a quick glance and a slap to the hand. This time, not so gently.

"Fine," I mumbled softly and leaned back in my chair, slouching just enough to relax but not too much to earn a detention from Snape. I watched Draco carefully, his back was hunched over as he sat and cut the ginger roots. He was doing them so carefully that he reminded me of Ron. Somehow I doubted either would like the comparison. His hands moved meticulously over the roots, and I wondered if his hands did everything that way. I had never noticed how hard he worked in class. But then again, I had never had much reason to study him so closely.

His brow was creased as he tried to make every slice of ginger equal. And his hair was falling in his face. It was almost as messy as mine was, as he kept pushing it around and out of the way. He looked determined, the playful look he had before masked behind the cold outer shell he had most hours of the day.

Slowly I let my eyes travel around the room, watching the other pairs work. Of course Ron was with Goyle and Hermione with Crabbe. I could see her whispering directions to Neville out of the corner of her mouth. For a moment I thought she was going to go over to him when he started stirring in the wrong direction. I snorted lightly, watching her eyes light up in frustration. Why she didn't give up on him by no was beyond me. But then again a detention with Snape was better then blowing up the entire dungeon.

A finger slid up my leg.

My eyes shifted slightly and I turned to Draco, his left hand stirring and his right lying comfortably on my thigh. His eyes still lay on the cauldron in front of him, the mixture inside was now a soft brown with streaks of orange blending in as he stirred. Not looking at me once his hand started to move to the inside of my thigh. An idea sparked inside of my head and I quickly smacked his hand away.

That got his attention and he turned to glare at me. With a sweet smile I shook my head no and he only glared harder. Anger simmered in his eyes but I ignored it and moved my chair closer to his. Without a word he pointed to the third step.

_3) 3) Now add 8 drops of essence of Hellebore. Now stir in a clockwise direction until the mixture had become bright green in color and is quite runny._

I smiled, no smirked this time, and turned my head away. I could feel his eyes as they stared at me. They became thin with a storm of emotion behind their lids. Not only had I rejected his attempt at some 'fun' but now I was ignoring him. I had a feeling I would be paying for this later unless…

I heard the pop of the lid open and I knew he had moved to the third step. Just because I wasn't doing anything, he wouldn't let the potion be ruined.

Slowly I trailed my finger up his leg. Then, like he had I settled my hand on his thigh waiting to see how he would react. He just continued to stir the potion though; I did feel a slight shiver run through him at my touch. I took my time in sliding my palm inward and I could feel a growing bulge inside his pants. I pushed his robes away making sure they wouldn't get in my way.

I was certain I heard a slight gasp when I undid his zipper and pushed my hand inside his pants.

**When had I become so bold?**

I didn't have to search long before I found him, half hard and wanting. Silently I slid my fingertips around him and moved my hand up and down. Almost lazily I pumped his length until he was hard and stretched as big as he could be. I didn't look down at my prize, afraid that if I did I would get on my knees and blow him in front of the whole class.

I watched as his face flushed and his breath became more labored. With a quick scan I made sure no one knew what I was doing under the table. But then I met Hermione's eyes. She had a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She just smiled to me then went back to her potion. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as well as I turned back to my victim.

He had stopped stirring the potion, so I let go of him to reach my hand up and help him. Wrapping my hand around his I stirred the potion a few times around waiting for him to take control again. When he did I smirked and slid my hand back down to his leg. I trailed small circles on his thigh, inching my way back to his member.

Another pop sounded on my ears.

He had started the fourth step. The final step… I would have to hurry… what a pity.

I grasped him firmly and began my torture again. Up and down, up and down. I wished we weren't in the classroom. I wished I didn't have to hurry and that we weren't at a risk of getting caught. I wished that I could have him yell my name when he came. I wanted him to scream my name. I wanted it to echo of the dungeon walls and for the birds in the forbidden forest to fly away in fright.

But we can't always have what we want.

Instead I settled for the jerk forward that signaled his release and for the warm liquid to coat my hand and his robes. Instead I settled for the slight moan that no one heard but me. Instead I settled for watching him lean against the table as he quickly regained his composure. Instead I settled for a ruined potion that had been doomed to failure from the second Draco and I were paired together.

While he bottled the potion I took my wand and whispered a cleaning charm for the two of us. Then without looking at him I cleaned the workstation and brought the cauldron over to the sink on the far wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape shake his head to Draco and say something I couldn't quite hear.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

**_Please everyone, review my work! It means so much to me to see that you all love or in some cases hate my writing. Just as long as I know that someone out there is reading what I wrote, I don't care what you have to say. Flames, comments, anything, just please REVIEW! It will help me make my story better! If I don't get some more reviews I won't update! Well I will but it will take even longer, especially when I have the next chapter finished and ready! REVIEW!_**


	22. the dark mark

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Harry N Draco! It's in Draco's point of view! Have fun and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy…." Snape glared at me. It was unnerving to see anger in his eyes at me. This had to be about something more important then being late to class or my little fun with Harry.

"You're _display_during my class time is inexcusable." I raised an eyebrow. What this really about a ruined potion?

"We will have quite a lot to discuss at your detention… 7 o'clock, right after dinner do not be late." he smirked slightly then turned his back in dismissal.

_Detention? _Damn!

Slowly I walked out of the classroom not looking at anyone. What was going on?

Today wasn't any different then any other day. Ok, well, yes I did have a little 'fun' when I was supposed to be doing a potion. And yes, that 'fun' was with my supposed 'enemy' but since when did Snape get bent out of shape with people shagging in his classroom. I mean everyone remembered when Hannah Abbot was caught under the table in front of Blaise Zabini. Yes, Snape did turn a nice shade of magenta but he just kicked them out of the classroom and then…. punished the rest of us…. hmm…

Still there had to be something more to this.

It couldn't be the ruined potion. No matter how much I may have messed up when I was 'distracted,' my potion would still be better than Longbottom's.

**Wait! **

What was today's date? Quickly I racked my brain... April 17… I received detention as a ruse to get me to my –

Someone grabbed my arm pulling me into an empty room. With a scan I saw it was an unused classroom, dust on the desk and chairs.

_Harry!_

Suddenly his lips were on mine, crushing me against him, pushing me back into the door. One arm was around my waist, his other tangled in my hair. Well I wasn't going to let him posses me! Pulling his arms away from my body I turned him so it was his back pressing into the doorknob.

It was his shirt that was pulled off first. And with a quip zip his pants fell. He was going to pay for his actions during potions. I was going to see to that.

He squirmed against me when I pulled the last of his clothes down to his ankles. Still holding him to the wall I took a moment to admire my captive. He was long… longer then I expected and for the first time I had to admit defeat to him. Meeting his eyes again, he didn't look at me embarrassed and I thought he would have. No, he held my gaze, proud of what he possessed.

Kissing him again I let a hand slip down along his chest. He groaned and squirmed again when I pinched his nipple. Sucking my breath from my lips, he turned his head away from me.

"What'd Snape say?" he gasped out.

I didn't answer. Instead I let my tongue trail to his ear and sucked hungrily on his neck. Baring my teeth I let them scrape against the sensitive flesh. There would be a mark there later.

His hands trailed up my back, his fingers finding themselves again in my hair. Leisurely, I trailed soft kisses down his chest, stopping only momentarily at his nipples. Then with increased passion I continued my course to the proper destination.

Taking him in my mouth was like receiving a piece of chocolate on a hot summer day, sweet but a little slick with melted excess.

"Dra – Draco…"

Hearing him gasp my name in broken breath only encourage me more. I took my time torturing him, slowly running my tongue along his shaft with a few little nips here and there. His fingers were wrapped in my hair, rubbing his fingertips along the top of my head. Reaching my own arms around, I ran them up his legs. I could feel his muscles tense as I traced his frame. His body was firm in all the right places, but then years of quidditch would do that to a person. But then again so would looking at me. I could make any boy firm… Soon my hands found their way to his buttocks and I gave it a playful squeeze.

He was close. I could feel the pre-cum dripping down my throat, a salty elixir that I couldn't get enough of. It was too soon that he was ejaculating into my mouth. I wanted him to suffer like I had in the potions classroom. But there would be plenty of times like this in our future.

Greedily I sucked everything in my mouth and I continued my actions until he was fully limp in my mouth. I stayed there on my knees, content for the moment but a tug on my hair brought me out of my happy stupor.

Standing I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and leaned against him. We held each other for a moment. One of his hands reached down to mine and entwined our fingers, his other hand holding the back of my neck. He leaned his forehead against mine, our breath mingling.

A bell rang in the distance. We'd both missed class. A slight smile tugged on my lips and I could hear him choke back a chuckle. We both had better things to _do_.

After a while he got dressed and we just sat at one of the empty desks. Wiping grime off the table and chairs, produced a nice cloud of dust that we chuckled about after, realizing we could have used a quick cleaning charm.

"So what did Snape say?" he questioned me again. Gazing at him I noticed how his cheeks were a cherry pink, otherwise still flushed from our fun. His eyes were still a little cloudy and even when mentioning Snape's name he still smiled. Did I look so silly when he was done with me in class?

"Bloody bastard gave me detention at 7 for umm… our ruined potion." He nodded, the remnants of his glazed eyes gone but now his eyes were filled with laughter.

"I'm surprised I didn't get detention as well. Though I'm sure he would have rather liked to take away all of Gryffindor's house points…" he laughed. "With my luck though he'll just take it out on my later…"

I shook my head slowly.

"He's not… not going to take your house points I mean. You see..." I couldn't stop my mouth from moving. I couldn't tell him! And yet my mouth kept going. "Tonight's April 17th and with the school year almost over… and my birthday within the month… I'm taking the mark tonight…"

* * *

_**Review please :)  
**_


	23. safe but sorry

"I'm surprised I didn't get detention as well. Though I'm sure he would have rather liked to take away all of Gryffindor's house points…" he laughed. "With my luck though he'll just take it out on my later…"

I shook my head slowly.

"He's not… not going to take your house points I mean. You see..." I couldn't stop my mouth from moving. I couldn't tell him! And yet my mouth kept going. "Tonight's April 17th and with the school year almost over… and my birthday within the month… I'm taking the mark tonight…"

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I'm taking the mark tonight…_

The words kept replaying in my mind. When he let those words escape his lips I was shocked. I was mad and… I was i _scared_ /i . So I fled. I left him there, alone in the empty classroom. What could I have possibly done at that point?

Draco Malfoy

This was the same Draco Malfoy who had fought with me for years. This was the same Draco Malfoy who had cursed and hexed me and my friends. The same Draco Malfoy whose father had tried to kill me on more then one occasion. But it really wasn't fair of me to compare Draco to Lucius. Though, maybe in this case the apple wasn't falling far from the tree…

But this was also the Draco Malfoy, who had kissed me in potions detention. The Draco Malfoy who made my body hot with desire whenever he stood next to me. The Draco Malfoy who had just given me greater pleasure then anyone before.

What was I going to do?

_I wanted him._

I wanted him with me. But how could I let him touch me knowing at any point he could be called to Voldemort. How could I even talk to him thinking that this whole thing could be a ruse? Maybe that's what this was. This whole thing was just a ploy to get me to Voldemort. He was going to give me to his master gift-wrapped with a bow on top, as a late holiday gift.

Why had I _ever _ thought I could trust him! People don't just change over night.

I rushed back to my dorm seeing red. I was angry, beyond angry, and I had a great urge to break something. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Luckily I was stronger then my anger and my magic. Who knows what could have happened if I lost complete control of myself. It would have been a lot worse then anything I had accidentally done in the past.

Hermione and Ron were sitting near the fire when I entered the common room. Both of them looked up when they noticed me.

"Harry, what happened to you after potions? You disappeared so suddenly and you didn't show up at defense against the dark arts. Is everything all right?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face. Then after a second she added, "How was working with Draco?"

"Malfoy botched the whole project!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? So he's Malfoy again?" Now Ron was smiling, though it was quickly knocked off his face when Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Piss off Ron!" she whispered, glaring at him.

"Hermione let him be. Yes, the bastard is back to Malfoy. The bloody," I stopped, my hands clenched into tight fists. Slowly I walked closer to them. It wouldn't do anyone any good for me to announce Malfoy's allegiance to the whole dorm.

When I stood close enough Hermione reached her hand out and rubbed my arm slightly, trying to comfort me.

"What happened Harry?" her eyes were filled with concern but there was a hint of revenge backing them. She was getting ready to storm down the Slytherin dorm to curse Malfoy into oblivion.

"He's taking the mark" I whispered. "Tonight… I can't be with someone who's taking the mark. It would be like being with bloody Voldemort himself." Ron grimaced at the mental image. "So I left him."

Hermione nodded slowly, while Ron was looking as green as when I first told him Malfoy and I were together.

"Maybe it's for the best Harry…" she said slowly.

"Yeah," Ron said, finally able to voice his real opinion of the situation. "There's no way we can trust him. He's gonna be like his dad and we already know how dangerous Malfoy Sr. is. Just stay away from him Harry. It's just safer that way."

I looked at them both. They were right. I had never asked for their opinion on my affair with Draco. Maybe if I had I would have saved myself from the pain I was now in.

My heart really did ache. I had _'been with'_ Draco only a few days but I still felt torn. It would be foolish of me to try and be with him now. But safer isn't always better. And safer is not what my heart wanted.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. taking the mark

**_Hi REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You know, you had the worst possible timing today!" I fumed. Glaring at him I shed my outer robes, tossing them to the nearest chair.

"Well you'll have to excuse me Mr. Malfoy. You're little pleasure trip in class didn't exactly seem important compared to the pain you will be in soon. The branding… something you will always remember even after the mark has faded." He smirked at me, but his eyes were distant, remembering his own marking. "I'm sure Mr. Potter will understand," he sneered then, his voice thick with sarcasm and twisted humor.

"No you don't understand Snape! Harry doesn't understand. He wouldn't understand! This isn't some game. I love him…" I trailed off the last bit.

Where it had even come from I wasn't sure.

"Love, bah," he scoffed as he handed me a white mask. I held it tightly in my hands, staring at it, trying to see how it had come to this. "Believe it or not Draco," his voice softened, "I do understand. This isn't a game. But you have to understand that instead this is the greatest play and you just got the lead. You had better be prepared to give the best performance of your life in order to survive. Maybe when it's all over your _beloved_ Potter will come back to you," he practically spat Harry's last name right before he put his own mask in place. "Ready?" he asked with the portkey in hand.

"Of course," I replied with cool confidence that masked every bit of fear I was feeling. I no longer wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and become a Death Eater. But I never had, had a choice.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Tonight my children, marks a new beginning, a new life for our newest members. We have toiled anxiously for months in this new awakening. We are, _I am,_ stronger then we have been in a long time. The days are numbered for the _boy-who-lived_…" he sneered angrily. "Tonight, though, is a celebration. We grow tonight, in number and in strength. Tonight we welcome our new underlings as we introduce them to our greatness! Bring them in!"

Voldemort stood on a pedestal in front of the Death Eaters. He wore black robes that swirled around his figure even though there was no wind. Unlike his followers he wore no mask, proudly showing his pale grey-green skin and beady black eyes.

Quickly my eyes scanned the room. I was so nervous I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. Sweat dripped down the back of my neck as I waited for Voldemort to call my name. My black robes did nothing but strengthen the inferno I was feeling. I was thankful and happy with the clay mask Snape had given me. Even though my breath was forced back against my face, the edges of the mask felt cool against my skin. And no one could see the fear that was written on my face.

I didn't know what they were going to do to me. Occasionally I had seen the mark that my father proudly wore but I wasn't sure how my skin was going to become marred. I had no doubt that it would be painful. Voldemort was a sadistic bastard and I knew he enjoyed seeing everyone, even his most faithful and favored followers in pain. If he enjoyed seeing them in pain I could only wonder in horror what I was going to be put through.

Three others stood with me awaiting command. From their builds I recognized Crabbe and Goyle. The last person standing to the right of Goyle I couldn't place. My guess was that he wasn't a Slytherin, maybe not a Hogwarts student at all. I couldn't be sure.

Suddenly I was pushed forward from behind. Looking around fast I realized Voldemort had called my name and I hadn't responded. Walking in front of him so that there were no others in between us I knelt on the ground and bowed my head forward in respect even though I felt nothing but hatred for the man/monster in from of me.

"Ah, the younger Malfoy, how nice of you to join us." His voice now sounded like a soft hissing like it took a lot of his energy just to speak. Unfortunately I knew this not to be the case. He tried to act and look weak so that his enemies would be foolish and not see him as a threat just yet.

He took a few steps towards me and rested his wand on the top of my head.

Without wasting any pleasantries he started. "Do you swear complete allegiance to me? Do you swear to do everything you possibly can to help in ridding this world of mudbloods and muggles alike? Do you swear every bit of your being to helping me and your fellow Deatheaters in accomplishing all tasks set out before you? Do you so swear?" He tapped his wand a few time on my head as he spoke then he slowly ran it down my neck and left shoulder. A shiver ran up my spine as I waited for him to curse me at any moment.

I wanted to yell no! I wanted to scream over and over how I would never lower myself to helping him. I wanted to scream that Harry would destroy him and that there was no conceivable way for him to achieve any of his goals. But the next words out of my mouth weren't anything I wanted to say.

"Of course My Lord. I swear every part of myself to you and your goals. I swear complete allegiance to you tonight." My voice didn't sound like mine anymore. It sounded thicker and foreign but I knew that I had said those words. I knew I had just signed my own death sentence to a lunatic who was too blind to see that he was going to be obliterated by a 17 year old man.

He said nothing then but then there was a tremendous burning in my arm. I turned my head to see but all I saw were flames. The robes that had been covering my arm were gone, burned ash falling to the floor. My entire arm was engulfed and the flames licked up my shoulder, singeing the tips of my hair. The world was spinning around me as pain racked my body. Somehow everything I had imagined didn't compare to the pain that I was really going through. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out and the bitter taste of blood filled my mouth.

Looking back up at the Dark Lord his eyes caught mine and I couldn't tear myself away. A small smile played on his lips, though it grew broader as a few whimpers left my lips. I couldn't control myself any longer, the pain was so unbearable. Soon I wasn't just whimpering but screaming in pain. Still though my eyes were locked with my new Master's. Then as sudden as the pain had started an icy feeling filled my body and Voldemort shoved me back.

I laid there a moment trying to calm my aching body. The icy feeling numbed my arm but made the rest of me chatter. Slowly I forced myself to stand. My robes were in tatters but thankfully the mask was still whole and in place. A little trickle of blood leaked out of my mouth and down my chin. I sent a quick message of gratitude to Merlin for the others would never know.

Bowing my head again to Voldemort I waited for him to start the initiation with one of the others. A hand wrapped itself around my good arm and pulled my back. Without raising my head I took a few steps back. I only raised my head when I heard footsteps moving next to me and I saw Crabbe moving to bow before the Dark Lord.

The hand that still held me belonged to Snape. Slightly he tightened his grip on my arm then released me. Even with all my screaming I had done well. It was too bad I didn't feel proud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Thank you Pans

Somehow I had managed to not wake any of my dorm mates as I readied myself and exited the room. Even when the door slammed behind me, no one awoke to see what had caused the bump in the night. My immediate nerves were placated.

Tiptoeing down the steps to the common room, I wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting near the fire with a potions text on her lap. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and her eyes were determined on the words before her, slippers and a blanket lay haphazardly on the floor.

"Going out Harry?" she murmured, her head still bent over her book. She didn't look up at all as I continued to head for the door. "Do you really think it wise?" I didn't respond.

I knew she was right. I shouldn't go to see him but I had to. My head was spinning and trying to reason with me but my heart wouldn't listen at all. I knew it was silly, what was there to see? He had told me the truth; he hadn't lied about his affiliation. And for that I knew I was lucky. He could have done or said so many things and I never would have seen any wiser towards the true situation. But he hadn't lied, or even tried to deceive me. It was strange, not the Malfoy I knew.

But then again the Malfoy... Draco, no, I was right the first time... The Malfoy I knew before wouldn't have been fooling around with me in abandoned classrooms. He wouldn't have held me close to him, so close that I could hear his heart beating beneath his robes. The Malfoy I knew would have lied, cheated and manipulated me to get off a few times and then left. He wouldn't have had stuttered when telling me about his joining with the enemy, he would have been the self-assured prat he always was. His eyes wouldn't have held that hurt look that seemed to cut into my heart when I walked out.

And he had looked hurt but then as I reached the door I noticed how he had set his jaw in that familiar sneer. Maybe I imagined the hurt look...

But still I had to know. I had to see the mark on his arm. I don't know why I had to do this. It would only hurt more to actually see it there then to just imagine what it looked like.

Not answering Hermione, I continued on my way out of the common room. Quickly I made my way down the hall and headed towards the Slytherin dormitory. Luckily after going there in my second year and having the Marauders Map, I knew the way perfectly. Even better though was that Filch was at the complete other side of the castle and there was no way I'd be caught. Making it down to the Slytherin portrait I looked around but there was no one around. Quickly my eyes scanned the map, making sure my trip wasn't for nothing; Draco was nowhere in the dormitory or school. Then making myself comfortable, I settled down against the wall and waited for him to return.

My legs had completely fallen asleep by the time Draco wandered down the hall. In the distance I could hear the bells chime 3:30 am. Struggling I stood and entered the common room before the portrait door swung closed. It took my eyes a moment to get used to the darkness of the room, the fire burned on it's last embers, giving a minimal glow to the room. Asleep on the couch closest to the fire lay Pansy Parkinson. Following Draco, we barely took two steps towards the dorm rooms before her head shot up fully awake. Looking through me, she glared at Draco.

"Well it's about time you made it back. I've been worried sick all night!" Stretching languidly she shifted and put her feet on the ground and then stood. "Well come on, let's see what they did to you."

Quickly I moved out of the way as Draco moved towards the couch. When he reached Pansy she gently put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "I'm glad you made it back in one piece." Moving closer it was easy to see that she was putting up a brave front. Her eyes were sad and tears were fighting not to fall. Silently she ushered him to sit and she began to look him over. A bowl with water appeared on the floor next to the couch and a towel next to it.

A cut above his right eye was what she attended to first. Then she moved to a burn on his shoulder and another on his side. His eyes showed no hint of pain and not once did he flinch. He could prick his finger with his quill in class and cry and whine for hours, but now he showed almost no emotion at all, just the occasional grunt of thanks to Pansy.

"I'm surprised you got away this easy. After what happened to Perchard at his initiation I was sure you'd be a bit more bloody." Still with no response from Draco, she began to unbutton his top and slide it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist on the couch. Across his chest were shallow cuts, no bloody enough to gained earlier notice. The burn on his side tickled forward onto his abdomen and down towards his groin. And then there on his arm, the skull and snake branded into his skin.

A tear started down Pansy's cheek. "I can't believe I let you go… Maybe if you told Potter, he could have talked some sense into you. Maybe he could have convinced you that this plan was just stupid… bloody stupid."

Plan? What plan?

"Snape is an imbecile! It's fine if he's going to put his own life on the line but to bring you into to it plane ridiculous! I'm sure that old coot Dumbledore put him up to it. That man has more then a few screws loose and must enjoy playing with people's lives. With idea's like this one, I say he's just as bad as Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord!" Draco hissed, rising quickly from the couch. He glared at her for a moment until his gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Pans." She blushed slightly and nodded once, then bent over to gather the bowl and now bloodied towels. Murmuring a goodnight she headed towards the girl's dorm. Following suit Draco headed for his own room. I followed behind.

He walked into his room and laid his shirt on his bed before turning to close the door. I stood back next to the dresser, making sure I would be out of the way if he went for a change of clothes. Staring out a window that faced the quidditch pitch he stripped off his pants, leaving him and dark blue boxers. Somehow seeing that his underwear was neither green nor silver surprised me and I had to stifle a chuckle.

We stood like that for a while. I hadn't planned what I was going to say and now that I was standing just a few feet from him my tongue seemed to get swollen in my mouth. I wouldn't have been able to say anything even if I tried. After what seemed like ages Draco made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge. Grabbing his wand he tapped his bedpost twice and muttered something I couldn't make out.

Then he looked to where I was standing and said, "Going to stand there all night Potter?"


	26. Warning Sex Ahead

**Warning: Sex ahead!**

"Going to stand there all night Potter?"

I could see in my mind, his eyes going wide in shock that I knew he was there. I could feel his hands get wet, and see him wipe them on his pants nervously. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it a moment later. But of course that was speculation as well.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, then he pulled off his cloak and took a step towards me. His eyes bore into me, asking me a million questions that I knew I couldn't answer. When he still didn't say anything I stood and took a step towards him. I almost expected him to take a step back but of course Gryffindor bravery squelched that notion. I didn't know what to do or say and his eyes said the same. He had overheard my conversation with Pansy, of that I was sure. But what he understood from it was a different matter.

"I'm tired Potter… so if you're not going to say something, then get the fuck out of here and let me sleep." I glared at him.

He didn't flinch at my cold tone or brusque mannerisms. I waved my hand in a dismissing manner and instantly regretted my decision. Pain shot through my shoulder from my careless action. Of course, then the desired effect was lost of the person staring at me. I tried to hold my ground, to keep acting as if I didn't him, or anyone else for that matter. But my body shook for a moment and all my 'Malfoy' training went out the dormitory window. I composed myself but it was too late. Part o9f me didn't know why it bothered me so, to have him see me being vulnerable. I had tried to be brave and strong for Pansy because I knew how much it had hurt her when her brother returned bruised and bloody. It had killed a part of her, seeing someone she loved so hurt inside and out. An onlooker might have thought I was being typical Malfoy when she was taking care me. But really it was my own form on compassion. If I pretended that I was all right then maybe she would be as well. But looking at Potter… Harry, I had to be brave for a different reason. It hugged my heart and I had to stifle a gasp. Pansy was my friend while Harry… he was my… I couldn't say boyfriend or lover. Our relationship wasn't like that. It was more like we skipped all that, he was my love. I couldn't show him my pain because we couldn't be together. I didn't want him to get hurt on my account. He was already the bloody boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake. I couldn't add to his list of people to care for and worry about. I couldn't lean on him because he couldn't lean on me. There was too much as stake if we were to be together.

'There's a war going on around us… this isn't the time or the place!' I thought angrily as though the notion had just popped into my head.

His eyes were still focused on me as he walked forward and got comfortable siting at the foot of my bed. He'd had to walk past me to get there and his shoulder brushed mine before he settled down. I could still feel his eyes on me, still searching for answers. I stood for a moment before turning to face him and sit as well. At least on my bed I could be comfortable.

He was still holding his cloak and I watched him fold it carelessly. For the first time he stopped looking at me to place it on the floor.

"Let me see your arm," he demanded.

Just to be a prat I responded, "Which one?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy!" he spat out and grabbed my arm to study it. His voice was so cold and his arm had shot out of nowhere that I had only a moment to ready myself for the pain I was bound to feel. Instead, gentle finger curled around me wrist and pulled my arm forward slowly. The pain was minimal and for a moment I could almost see relief cross his face when he knew he wasn't really hurting me. After that I couldn't read the emotions crossing his face. His eyes were down studying the gross skull and snake that now adorned my body. Part of my wanted to vomit. I knew that no matter who won this war, that I would never be able to get rid of it.

"It really in ugly," I heard myself say before I could stop the words from falling out of my mouth.

"Well we probably wouldn't be in a war if he'd chosen something like daisies or puppies, now would we?" was his response.

And for a moment we were ok. He looked up at me and there was a slightly smile on his face. It wasn't a smile that he'd give to his Gryffindor mates, but it was ok. I felt myself smile too.

"I heard…"

"I know."

"Tell me…"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"For now."

I nodded my head slowly. It was the most reasonable answer. For now was all we had. Looking too far into the future was pointless because who knew what was to come. But 'for now' we could work with. I smiled again, a quick awkward smile. He chuckled softly in response, then stopped.

"This doesn't make everything ok."

"I know."

"I don't know where this puts us."

"I know."

"But maybe."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"For now."

His finger traced the outline of my brand. I looked away from it but turned my head back when I felt warm liquid fall onto my skin. He was crying.

"Harry." He shook his head not looking at me. I began again, "Maybe…" but didn't get further.

"No, don't say it," he paused. "For now." Meeting my eyes, he raised his hand and quickly wiped away his tears. Then slowly his hand came to settle on my cheek. He started to lean towards me.

"For now." I whispered before his lips met mine.

It wasn't a powerful or demanding kiss, not like others we'd shared in the past, but I could feel his need behind it. We both needed this. But he didn't push me for fear of hurting me. He put in hand on the bed around me. He towered over me and leaned all his weight on his hands. Only our lips touched and even through my pain, I craved him. I wanted to feel every bit of his body against mine. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pressed his mouth harder against mine. He masked his desperation but I'd be damned if I masked mine as well. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him. I couldn't remember wanting something… or someone more.

I nearly cried out with his lips left mine but I let out a happy groan when they settled on my throat. I started to shift but stopped. My chest throbbed for a moment and he stopped to look up into my eyes. I didn't want to stop and shook my head to tell him that I was ok.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I shook my head again.

"They're just scratches… besides Pansy did a good job taking care of me. It's fine." I leaned up to kiss him again but he turned away.

"Why didn't she heal them?"

Merlin he was frustrating. "She can't… and neither can you, so don't try." I saw a gleam in his eye that was quickly pushed back when I told him there was nothing he could do. "And Pomfrey is taking care of Severus. They're just scratches," I said again, gesturing to my chest. Pansy had stopped the bleeding and cleaned me off. Now one could easily see three cuts diagonally across my chest. They were beginning to scab already, which I took as a good sign.

"Those may be 'scratches,'" there was venom in his voice at that word but it was gone as he continued, "but these aren't." he looked at my shoulder and then gently brushed his fingertips across my side and stomach, before settling at the band of my boxers. "I don't want to hurt you…" he muttered helplessly.

"Nothing you could do could possibly compare to what I went through tonight." I shook my head. That was not the right thing to say.

I went to touch him but he recoiled and sat back on his heels. No part of him was touching me.

"Malfoy," he started.

"That's not what I meant." I held my hands up in a defensive gesture. "It's just that we both agreed that we only had right now. And if we stopped every time of us was a little bloody… then we'd never… and Merlin, do I want you," I whispered the last part. I was slightly ashamed of my behavior. I was practically begging.

He rubbed his hand back through his hair and I recognized this as a nervous gesture. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ear as he thought long and hard.

My final point in the argument, "Look, Pansy may pretend to be stupid in class but she's really rather brilliant. She did her best and now I'll just have to heal the muggle way. I'm not going to start bleeding everywhere if you touch me. Yes it may… will hurt, but knowing that you still want me when I'm like this will make everything ok." I reached over and took his hand, placing it back at the top of my boxers. I smirked when I saw his eyes glaze over for a second. I'd won.

"Ok, but if it's ever too much for you, just tell me to stop."

Not waiting any longer I took initiative and straddled him. "You talk to much…" I kissed him hard on the lips.

He pulled back. "You were the one doing all the talking." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" and I kissed him again. Trying to balance myself I began to unbutton his shirt. Still kissing me, he knocked my hands away when I struggled with the second button. After an agonizing minute, he pushed upward and shifted to rid himself of the shirt, leaving him bare until his pants. Not hesitating I began to rub my hands over his chest, happy to feel hard muscle beneath them. "These have to get off too," I breathed out. Luckily his pants were easier to get off and after a zip and a few tugs, he was the same as me, panting in his underwear. Pushing him onto his back I practically attacked his neck. I could feel his pulse below my tongue and I licked the area softly before nibbling on the tender flesh. For Harry it must have been a sweet spot because I heard him suck in a ragged breath. Letting my teeth brush his skin, I lifted my head slightly to see his hand clenched in the sheets on my bed.

Suddenly he questioned, "The others? What if?"

"They won't. Trust me. Now pay attention." I kissed him again, slightly peeved that I wasn't able to hold his attention.

"Pay attention to you… always."

I couldn't help it, I chuckled. He laughed as well, a deep, throaty laugh and I could feel him smile as I continue to kiss him.

"Sap."

"Prat," he countered.

"Bastard." He put his hand on my shoulders and pushed me back. Slamming me back onto the bed, he knocked the wind out of me. My body didn't like this form of attention but at the same time I felt my arousal peak. He wanted to be in control and for the first time I was ok with that. Some how it seemed to fit that we needed to argue to get anywhere.

"Fag," he murmured into my mouth.

"Only for you."

"Now who's the sap?" his eyes were smiling as he teased me.

"Shut up."

His hands moved down my chest, rubbing gently over my cuts and a little rougher over clear skin. He avoided my left hip, where my first burn was, and settled his hand on my abdomen. I squirmed slightly and then pushed his hand forward under my boxers. When he brushed my sex I gasped and he took that as an opening to push his tongue into my mouth. For a moment our tongues battled but I let him win when his hand curled around me. I groaned loudly wanting him to do more then just hold me. Slowly he started to move his hand up and down my length. Frustrated I punched him on the shoulder. Again I made him laugh and he began to move his hand faster. At the same time his tongue was still in my mouth, exploring everything. Each time his tongue brushed mine I would taste sugar quills and pumpkin juice. Somehow it wasn't a bad combination.

His hand continued to pump me as his lips left mine in search for my nipple. Finding it, he rolled his tongue around it and I sucked in a harsh breath. He made a rhythm; each time his tongue circled my nipple his hand would go up my length, then down. His teeth grazed me as he traveled to my other nipple to give it similar attention. Then he laid a trail of kisses down my chest. When he reached the three cuts Voldemort had so graciously given me, he let his tongue slide along them. Looking up at me, our eyes met and he silently asked for approval of his actions. I nodded slightly, looking him straight in the eye. Even when he was in control he need reassurance that he was doing to the right thing.

He took his hand off of me and then put both at my boxers. A swift yank later, they were pooled around my ankles and my sex was up and about, heard and ready to play. He looked at my hungrily and I gulped nervously. He leaned his head down and kissed me right below the belly button. His lips tickled me and I twitched. Harry didn't respond but continued to kiss me, inching closer and closer to my throbbing penis. He nuzzled me for a moment before engulfing me in his mouth. My whole body felt like it was on fire as his mouth pumped me like his hand had been moments earlier.

"Ha- Harry," I bit out. I didn't know how much I could take but couldn't for a coherent sentence to encourage Harry and tell him so. It felt so good that my mind swam in pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped and brought his head near mine. I almost yelled in disappointment when I heard him say, "Please… I need to, I want to…" I understood and agreed. It wasn't right for me to be the only one getting anything.

"Yes," I croaked. "I want you inside of me."

Carefully he pushed my legs up, my knees bending. When he could he rubbed his hand along my bum before slowly pushing one finger into me. He was readying me. One finger soon turned into two and I groaned loudly, over and over. I was so close; he was bringing me so close. But I had to hold out. I had to hold out for him. He kissed me once more before pulling off his own underwear. Then he pushed my legs up further, readying himself now. My side began to hurt but as he pushed into me, the pain was quickly pushed away. I stretched as he filled me and I cried out happily. Thanking Merlin that I had already put up silencing charms I buried my face in his shoulder as I got used to him. Slowly he pulled out and then pushed into me again. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my hands settling on his bum. I squeezed him and pulled him closer to me as he entered a third time. I tried to pull him even closer, to have him fill me even further.

Soon we were both spent and content. He pulled out of me and settled against me, resting his arm on my chest. Kissing my temple he murmured, "Thank you." I thought that he said something more but I didn't hear it as his voice became muffled.

We lay together for longer then we both realized, we must have fallen asleep. The next time I looked at the dorm clock I saw that it said 6 am. I may have put silencing charms up before but that wouldn't stop anyone from seeing us. Luckily, after living with the same guys for seven years I was very familiar with their sleeping habits. We still had some time before they awoke. Still, I woke Harry up right away.

"What time is it?" he sputtered sleepily. Looking at the clock himself, he nearly fell out f the bed trying to get up. I watched him gather his clothes and frowned not wanting him to leave. Maybe someday we would be able to have a morning where neither of us would have to rush out. It was wishful thinking but sometimes being a little optimistic was a good thing. Leaning over the bedside I picked up his invisibility cloak and hanged it to him. He smiled and I returned the gesture. Then he gave me a quick kiss and disappeared underneath his cloak.

"Bye love…" I whispered as the door opened and closed, leaving me behind. I starred at the door for a minute or two. Somehow I was hoping to see it open again and for him to comeback to me. When it didn't happen I lay back in bed and got comfortable. I could miss class today. Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

AN: Ok, so I told my friend Julie that I'd thank her for helping my come up with different insults for Harry and Draco to throw at each other, So there you go Julie, you have my thanks. For any confusion about the conversation that started with, "I heard." Harry starts that conversation and ends it. The other conversation starting with, "This doesn't make everything ok." That again starts with Harry but ends with Draco. Just so everyone know.  So they finally had sex. I hope that I did a good job with it. To tell the truth this is the second time I've written an all out sex scene. My first time, I never put up. So if you think this is bad trust me that my first was worse. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are appreciated! Ta ta!


	27. I trust in Hermione

He'd said something as I left his room, unfortunately I wasn't sure of what it was. Just outside his door I pulled out my map and checked to see who was around me. Most of the teachers would be up and about by now, and I had to make it back through the castle undetected. Looking at the map I was happy to see that most of the teachers were either in their offices or quarters. Snape was in the hospital wing so I didn't have to worry about him. Only McGonagall was out, pacing back and forth in front of the Gryffindor dormitory entrance. That couldn't be good. Quickly I headed back to my dorm, partly happy to be out of the dungeons, but sad to be leaving Draco.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I had gone to him wanting answers and while my most important question was answered, I left with more questions then I'd started with. But we had… we had… I couldn't believe it. There were points that had been so needy, desperate, that just thinking about it was making me breathless all over again. I wanted him.

I had to be careful when I got closer to my dorm entrance. McGonagall was there and she looked nervous. Had something happened while I was gone with Draco? Suddenly I felt sick. It wasn't easy to get past the portraits that stood guard in the castle but I had happened before. And I had left Hermione alone in the common room, what if something had happened to her? As I made it closer I wondered if I should reveal myself to her.

Apparently that wasn't necessary as she said, "Mr. Potter…" she let my name hang in the air for a second and I gulped. "Glad to know that you've made it back to the dorm in one piece." She pursed her lips together and I could tell that even without the normal frostiness of her voice that she wasn't happy. Suddenly she let out a soft sigh. "I was worried. Last night Professor Snape came back badly injured. As Madam Pomfrey took care of him he kept muttering that something was going to happen. I was sent to find you but you were… well I don't know where you were." Her relief was making her ramble. "You're here now and that's what matters." She turned her head and looked straight at me even though I still had me cloak on. Even though she knew I was there I still didn't remove my cloak and I started to walk past her. Her eyes followed me but she didn't stop me as I muttered the password and entered the dorm.

Entering the portrait hole, I wasn't surprised to find an empty common room. Oh, not completely empty. Hermione lay on a couch with her blanket across her lap and her books on the floor. She was where I'd left her the night before. I tied to sweep past her but like Draco with Pansy, it was to no avail. She opened one eye and stared at me. Knowing in couldn't get away, she'd stun me if I tried, I went to the couch, lifted her legs, and sat down. Then I placed her lags across my lap.

"You were gone all night. Did everything go well? Did you see him?" We both knew that I didn't need to respond. If I hadn't seen him, or spent the night with him, then I would have been back earlier. If I hadn't seen him then she wouldn't have waited up all night for me to return. Then she asked the question I knew I'd have to answer. "Does he have the mark Harry?" I didn't really want to say one way or the other but at the same time I knew I could trust Hermione. If Ron had asked, well Ron wouldn't ask, as he had no idea that I'd left to see him. Slowly I nodded yes. "And you still spent the night with him?" I nodded again. She didn't say more but instead shift and put her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard people moving around in the dorm rooms. But it wasn't until people started coming down the common area that she let go of my neck and settled back on the couch. I rested my hand on her legs and smiled at her. I knew that she understood everything and that there really wasn't anything that needed to be said. People walked past us getting ready for breakfast and class and didn't pay any attention to us. It wasn't uncommon to see Hermione in the common area at all hours of the day and night so no one looked our way more then once. That was at least until she looked me straight in the eye and ask, "Do you two…" She didn't say more because I started to blush furiously. And in the most girlie moment I've ever seen her in, Hermione squealed happily and clapped her hands together. When everyone in the common room turned to look at us she stopped and composed herself. I just continued to blush redder and redder. "Tell me everything!" she commanded, reaching forward to hold me down as I tried to get up.

"Hermione, no!" I almost yelled back.

"Oh, come on… please." And in another girlie moment she batted her eyelashes at me and pouted her lips. Where had she learned that? Probably from Lavendar and Parvati. I bet they showed her all kinds of trick so that she would be able to have Ron at her beck and call. Not that she really needed to work on that, Ron was so smitten she could have asked for anything and he'd try to do it for her. Maybe I could have Hermione show me some of her moves. I bet they'd work on Draco.

"That's not going to work on me. I'm not Ron. You all ready know that we…" I couldn't say it when there were people listening in on our conversation. Not that I would have said it in an empty room anyway. "You don't need the gruesome details."

"Oh, so it was bad?" she questioned, so enthralled in what I was saying she didn't notice people staring.

"No! Jeez Hermione." I shook my head frustrated and she just laughed in response. "Can't we talk about this later… maybe when there aren't so many people around?" she glanced around for a second, then nodded in agreement. Our conversation couldn't have gone father anyway as she stared past my head, her face light up. I turned to see Ron coming down the stairs. "Please don't say anything to him!" I whispered urgently as he neared us. She nodded her promise.

"Morning mate." Ron greeted me and nudged me on the shoulder. Continuing onto Hermione he said, Morning love," before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he pulled over a chair and settled down next to us. "Harry where were you? I woke up a little bit ago and you weren't in the room."

Before I could say anything Hermione answered for me. "Well, Harry decided to take some initiative and come study with me." She gestured to her books knowing Ron would never realize that mine weren't with hers. "We do have that test coming up in Herbology and it would be nice to have a night where you two weren't asking me questions every second."

"Bloody hell…" Ron breathed out.

"What?" Hermione asking, knowing full well what he'd said.

Ron started to turn red and didn't answer. Breaking the tension I leaned over, Hermione's legs fell to the floor, and hit Ron on the arm. "Maybe next time I should wake you up too." Ron just laughed nervously and I knew he hoped that I wouldn't wake him. Looking back to Hermione I stood and smiled, silently reminding her of her promise. She just smiled back. "Well all this studying wore me out. I think I'm gonna skip morning classes today." Hermione's smile disappeared. "Could you wake me up in time for lunch?"

"Uh sure mate." Ron looked at me strangely and Hermione glared at me. She hated it when I missed class.

"Have fun in History of Magic." I waved my hand behind me as I walked up the stairs to my room. Behind me I could hear Ron ask Hermione, "What's up with him?" I didn't hear her respond but I didn't need to. Closing the door to my room behind me I was happy to find the others had already left for breakfast. Slowly I stripped off my clothes until I was in my boxers. Looking down I realized that I'd grabbed the wrong ones. I started to laugh. I had Draco's. 'Wonder if he think I stole them for some perverse activity?' I thought as I climbed into bed. Snuggling into bed I let out a happy sigh. Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't share History of Magic and none of my other morning classes matched up with Draco's. So I knew I wasn't missing him. Sure, I wouldn't see him at breakfast but somehow I didn't think he'd made it to the Great Hall either. After pulling the blanket up to my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	28. In the future

I woke a few hours later to see Pansy sitting next to my bed. Her eyes were narrowed, almost to the point where she didn't have any, and she wore a deep frown. Her bag was at her feet and I wondered how long she had been sitting there.

"Merlin…" I muttered and sat up. My blanket pooled at my lap and I turned a light pink as I moved it to bundle it there. I hadn't put any clothes on before I went to sleep. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Looking up at Pansy she gestured to her ears. She couldn't hear me. My wand was on my night stand next to my bed so I grabbed it and tapped my bedpost like I'd done earlier. Now we would be able to talk and anyone who was foolish enough to come in now wouldn't hear a thing. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. I watched her take a deep breath and then she started yelling.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me Draco Malfoy! I've been sitting here for almost an hour waiting for you to get your lazy arse up!" she shifted from her chair to the foot of my bed and I had to move my feet to keep them from getting sat upon. "You missed breakfast so I brought you this." She dropped a muffin onto my lap. Yum, cranberry. "You know, I could understand you missing breakfast after what happened, but you missed class too."

"Jeez Pansy," I started but she held up her wand.

"Don't you dare think I'm stupid Draco. Don't underestimate me! I know what's going on here." I raised my eyebrow questioning her but I didn't mutter a sound, afraid she really would stun or hex me. "You weren't the only one who missed breakfast today. And apparently Mr. Potter forgot that his potions study group was supposed to get together today during free period. He was here last night! _Shut up!_" she shouted when I opened my mouth to respond. "Everyone else may be blind to what's going on between the two of you but I'm not. And I can't believe you didn't trust me with this. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the looks you have been giving him and him to you? And what about that spectacle in the Great Hall? You had everyone, in all the houses I might add, in a buzz about what you were discussing. Most everyone just thought you were planning on meeting somewhere and attempting to kill each other." She paused. "That lovely cut above your eye will have everyone thinking he beat the crap out of you." She paused again and leaned forward to gently touch the healing cut. "I can't believe you didn't trust me with what was going on." Her voice was softer, almost free of anger. "I thought we told each other everything." Now there was just disappointment in her voice.

Few people knew that Pansy and I were really friends. In fact for the most part I think it really was just me and Pansy who knew. We'd been friends as long as I could remember but we'd only been pushed together in the beginning in the hope of an arranged marriage. Why that fell through I wasn't really sure but in the back of my mind I thought it had to be because Pansy didn't openly support the Dark Lord. The only heir to the Malfoy line couldn't have a wife who wouldn't fully devote herself to him. You had to be more devoted to him then to your spouse. But because Pansy didn't support him even in the smallest bit she wouldn't pretend to anyone. Occasionally she would lie if she was asked outright if she support him. But in Slytherin house, there were no questions, only assumptions. She was a Slytherin so she had to support him. So when the idea of marriage had fallen through I had been told to hate her, to hate the 'muggle lover.' But we had already been friends by the time that came around, and our friendship hadn't died even when we came to school and it was harder to keep the secret. We managed.

I took her hand in mine. She was right; I should have told her everything. I had been able to trust her with so many things; there was no reason that this should be different. "I was scared Pans. There's been so much going on in the past few weeks. I didn't want to burden you anymore. You shouldn't have to carry my trouble along with yours." It was mine turn to keep her from talking so I held up my hand for a second. "On top of that I didn't know what was going to happen with him. I still don't. I showed him my mark but I wasn't able to tell him anything else. I couldn't explain the plan that I told you about. We're both already in danger I couldn't tell him more. But we decided that's ok for now." She smiled softly waiting for me to continue as I took a breath. "We're just going to worry about what's going on inside the castle for now. Just us for now. It's the best we can do without constantly being mad at each other for the secrets we have to keep... At least after everything that's happened I have a good excuse to use Severus' pensive. He's trained me well in occulmency but I think I'd be better off without last night's memories in my head." Pansy nodded her agreement. "I was lucky that the Dark Lord trusts me enough that he didn't try to read my thoughts during my initiation. I'm not sure he would have seen anything out of the ordinary if he had looked because my nervousness was right at the front along with the pain I was feeling. But I was also feeling guilty, I still am in fact… I love him Pans… I'm sure that I do."

"I know." she murmured, squeezing my hand lightly. Then in an attempt to change the subject she said, "I saw Professor Snape today."

"You did?" I didn't try to hide the surprise in my voice. "He was so beat up last night I didn't think he'd make it to class."

"Oh he didn't… I went to visit him in the hospital wing. He was rather surprised to see me there."

I shook my head furiously. "Pansy." But she interrupted me.

"It's ok, really it is. I talked to him, about what was going on. And while he wasn't happy about having the conversation with me, he was aright with you having someone to trust, to confide in. The Dark Lord… happy?" I nodded and she continued. "Well he hasn't taken in many new female initiates in a long time, thinking men are stronger and all the crap. And because of that there is little chance of me seeing him any time soon. Professor Snape still thought it would be best for me to train in occulmency just in case and I agreed." She was putting up a brave face and I knew it. While she was right in his wanting men instead of women, (which was foolish on his part) there was a better chance of her seeing Voldemort then she was letting on. With both her parents and her brother as his followers, there was greater chance that he would want her as well or would at least go to their house to see his servants. Even if she didn't publicly support him there would be other ways to get her to join him. And Pansy would be a strong ally no matter how she joined a side.

"He's proud of you, you know. He said that you are doing well with your lessons and that you were very brave to join him in his work. He's glad to have you helping him. I don't think I've ever heard him say something so nice. But then again, Madam Pomfrey had him on all kinds of potions so who knows where his head was this morning. But he still said it so it must be how he feels. Just don't say anything to him, he'll only deny it."

"Proud of me?" I couldn't describe how that made me feel. When I was little I had tried forever to please my father. I would do whatever he wanted of me in the hope of a smile or a 'Good job son.' But those words never came and quickly I started to resent my father who was only a father in the sense of a sperm donation. I was as good as a house elf to him. But Severus Snape, well he wasn't a hugs and kisses sort of guy but he was kinder then my father. And if I did a good job he would praise me. Maybe not openly, but it would be there in a pat on the back or in a small smile. Pansy was right, no one would ever hear him openly admit his feelings for someone he genuinely liked but I still knew. It was one of the reasons I decided to join him in being a spy. I had wanted to help the man who helped me grow up. Without him I probably wouldn't have a shred of decency and I had to figure out some way to thank him. So I joined his cause so that maybe I could save him the way he'd saved me. I'd never had a choice of joining with the Dark Lord thanks to my father but at least this way I could do something good with the pressure he's always put on me.

Pansy and I sat together for a bit longer neither of us moving or saying anything. A bell in the common room rang but we still didn't move. It was the bell for lunch and we could be late. We heard other doors open and close as other students who had free periods left for the Great Hall. Then after a minute or two of complete silence she smiled and asked, "Was he good in bed?"

I could feel my face flush and I sputtered, "Pa- Pansy! How can you ask me that?"

Her smile became even brighter. "I'll take that as a yes. So who was on top? Wait better question, was it your first time?" My faced flushed further as she turned serious, "I hope you were careful! You could have hurt yourself worse if you weren't."

I took a quick moment to compliment her. "There was no way for me to have gotten worse; you did such a good job taking care of me. You were a million times better then Pomfrey's ever been."

It was her turn to blush. "Do you really think so?" I nodded. "Oh!" she giggled happily. I was the only one who knew that Pansy really wanted to be a healer after school. Well me and Professor Snape because had helped her pick the classes she would need to get into a training program after graduation. I'd even seen a letter of recommendation for her hidden in his desk. He'd have to send it out soon in case he didn't get a chance after the… I shook my head trying to banish the thought. He would survive the war, he had to. Pansy looked at me her happiness disappearing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking… maybe you should ask Severus to write you a letter of recommendation. A letter from a Potions Master would look really good when you look for someone to apprentice with." She nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea. I'll ask him once he's better and able to have a conversation that I'm positive he'll remember." She smiled again though this one wasn't as bright. "I didn't tell you this sooner, but I asked Madam Pomfrey if she could start training me a little bit. Just in some basic healing methods. That way… that way I could help people who get hurt in…" she didn't finish her sentence but she didn't need to.

"That's a great idea." And it was. Pomfrey would need all the help she could get when the war came to the school grounds.

Silence overcame us again and somehow I wished she'd ask about my sex life just so I could get a smile out her. Suddenly she stood and grabbed her bag. "I'll let you get dressed." She headed for the door. "I'll wait for you in the common room so don't take too long." I nodded as she reached the door and opened it.

She had one door out the door when I said, "Hey, Pans." She stopped and turned her head to look at me. "Harry was on top."

She smiled and continued out the door. "I figured that." I heard her say as the door closed behind her.

_AN: Wow I can't believe I have written so much recently. I hope you're all happy since I know I hadn't undated in a while before the other day. I've just been in a writing mood lately and we all benefit from it. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon._ :)

_And I hope you all can forgive me for the liberties I took with Pansy's character. Yeah she's been pretty much just a bitch in the books but I figured we really don't know that much about her so there was room for me to change things. Just because Slytherins are conniving doesn't mean they have to be bad. After all Draco's not bad. I just thought there were so many stories where Blaise is Draco's friend and confidant so I'd change things a bit and throw in Pansy._

_I really don't think there's going to be too much more with this story now that Harry and Draco have finally gone at it. We just have the final battle to worry about and the happy ending. Don't worry there will be a happy ending, but unfortunately not by all. So here's where I want your input. Sadly I feel that someone has to die. I love both Snape and Hermione but I'm putting them on the chopping board. And Pansy is there too. And maybe Ron if someone really wants him to go for some reason. If I had to pick I'd say Ron just because he's not my favorite character and because I've involved the others more. But that's just my reasons. So if you want to help me decide who's gonna go please review my work and tell me there who you think it should be. In a perfect world no one would have to go, but war is war and someone's bound to get hurt. Harry and Draco, while they may get injured will not being dying in this fic and that is enough of a hint as to what will be happening in the future. So I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see lots of reviews of how people want the story to go. **I really really really do want your input.**_

_Ta ta for now!_


	29. Possible friendships

**AN: YAY, a third person point of view chapter, haven't had one of those in a while!**

Over the next few weeks, time seemed to move extra quickly. Classes were still the usual tension but the work that came with them seemed to be piling higher by the second. There was little time for Harry and Draco to see each other, especially since they had to be secretive about their meetings. Hermione and Pansy were still the only ones who knew about the blooming romance, though neither knew that the other knew. Even when Draco had offered information about his relationship with the boy-who-loved to Severus Snape, the potions master hadn't asked questions. In fact, although Draco didn't know this, Severus had gotten rid of the information as soon as possible so that it could not be used against him or his pupil later on. And Ronald Weasley still didn't know what was going on behind closed doors because Harry couldn't muster the nerve to tell him.

Harry wanted to tell his friend, knowing that if they really were best friends then Ron would support him. But Ron hadn't taken it well when his relationship with Draco had started. And Harry knew that he had been relieved when he and Draco had broken up because of Draco's initiation. He also knew that Hermione had intervened to keep Ron in line about his feelings on the situation. 'Maybe Hermione could talk to him again…" Harry mulled over the idea but in the end shook his head no. It wasn't right to put her further into the middle. She was already in the middle because she knew when Ron didn't. He'd tell Ron the truth… eventually.

The three of them, Harry, Hermione and Ron, were sitting in the library. As usual Hermione was the only one who was really doing the work that had been assigned. The guys were pretending to study so that she wouldn't scold them. Then out of the corner of his eye, harry saw white blond hair duck behind a bookshelf.

'Draco…' he thought and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione stared at their friend. Ron looked puzzled while Hermione had a knowing smile.

"Umm… to the toilets. And then I have to ask Madame Pince about a book for DADA. I'll be back really quick." Quickly he marked the pages in the books he had brought with him and headed away from the table. He didn't realize that his friends noticed that he hadn't gone in the direction of the librarian desk or in the direction of the toilets.

"He didn't go the right way…" Ron muttered as Harry left his view.

"Guess all the work's getting to him." Was Hermione's response.

"Bollocks! You two think you pulled a fast over on me but I know what's going on. Now I just have to wait until he tell me himself." Hermione looked at him stunned. Ron lowered his voice before continuing, "Come off it Hermione. There's no way I could be your boyfriend without some of your smarts coming to me. I know that he and ferret-head… well bloody hell, they must be going at it!" Even though he was whispering it was like he was yelling because there was so much emotion in his voice. He took a couple of deep breaths. "They must be shagging and do you know how I know?" Hermione shook her head. "Because there is a pair of blue boxers in Harry's drawer." Hermione started to laugh loudly. "Oh, be quiet will you! Like you don't know what Lavender's knickers look like." Hermione just laughed louder at that, clutching the table to keep from falling off her chair.

"Oh, oh… I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she tried again. "I didn't know you paid attention to such things." Her laughter quieted to a muffled chuckle as Madam Pince came over to see them. "and no, for your information, I don not know what Lavender's knickers look like. I think she might have a bright pink pair but really, I don't know."

"Shut up!" Ron muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest in frustration.

"I didn't know you knew." Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I knew something was up when you said he was up at 6 am to study with you. Like that would ever happen. After that morning I just watched to see what was going on. Something was bound to happen and then I'd know. Malfoy doesn't really insult us too much anymore. And during potions Harry is all dreamy eyed and looking in the Ferret's direction. The mysterious boxers were the final clue. I guess I could have the whole thing wrong but you would have corrected me by now, so I'm confident in my deduction."

"You're not mad that I kept it from you?"

"Well I am your boyfriend so I don't think there should be secrets between us but I understand that he's you're friend too. We both know what's it's like to be loyal to a friend." Hermione nodded once, relieved, and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you ok with it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I keep trying to remember what you told me before, about wanting his happiness. And I do want that, so I won't say anything…. Do you think he's gonna tell me?"

"Of course he is! You're his best mate, nothing will ever change that!. I truly believe he will tell you. He just doesn't want you to be upset with him for something he can't control. I don't think this is just some passing fling. I really think that they love each other. So just be patient and he'll tell you…"

"Well I know one thing…" Ron stopped to clear his throat. "They can't love each other half as much as I love you." He blushed brightly at his words, his face turning a horrible shade of red that clashed wondrously with his hair. Hermione smiled and scooted her chair closer to his. Leaning in, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and whispered, "Why don't we go find a deserted hallway… maybe you'll discover what knickers I'm wearing…" If it was possible, Ron blushed even further and he gulped loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Hermione placed her free hand in his and started to stand, pulling him as at the same time. Suddenly a book was dropped onto their table and Pansy Parkinson sat down in the seat Harry had vacated. Plunking herself back into her own chair, Hermione sat back down, openly scowling at the other girl.

"Need something Parkinson?" she questioned the Slytherin.

"Not anything you were about to give to him," was the pug faced girl's response as she looked pointedly at Ron. "But yes, I do think that we need to talk."

"I don't think that we have anything to say to you." Ron started, trying to dismiss the other girl. Looking to his girlfriend, he started to stand, urging her to join him.

"Nothing to say to me? You have nothing to say about your mutual friend? I know that I have a few things to say about mine." Ron sat back down when Hermione didn't move.

Hermione stared at Pansy for a moment, trying to figure out of she was lying. "Parkinson, everyone know you have no friends." She was trying to bait her.

"Please you don't survive in Slytherin without at least some friends. Now stop trying to avoid the point. I know what's been going on with my friend and I don't doubt that you know what's going on with yours."

"What is your point, Pansy?" Hermione questioned, then looked pleased with herself at Pansy's initial agitation of the use of her first name.

"My point Hermione…" she let the fall, "is that even though I support him because he is my friend, I'm still scared for him." Both Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. Though Ron was also nodding in agreement. He was scared for Harry, scared that he'd get hurt or worse, killed.

"I still don't understand why you came here. It can't be good for anyone for you to be seen with us."

"If people are really so concerned about us talking, then just tell them that I came to ask you about potions. Or did you forget that we're in the same group?" Pansy pointed to the book that she had dropped on the table. It was her potions text and notes. "So just play the part right and no one will think that I wanted to be here."

"How _are_ you doing with our extra assignment?" Hermione asked happy to have a strong cover. Pulling out her own potions notes, she opened to the work she had been doing with Harry. She and Harry we almost done with their part of the work. Pansy was working with Blaise Zabini so she was certain they were to a similar point.

"It's been going really well." Pansy almost smiled at the casual conversation. She wasn't used to having such conversations out in the open. When the potions group met she had to act her 'usual' self. "I don't know how Blaise got into Advanced Potions. He really is abysmal at it, I'm the one who's been doing all our work."

"Sounds like me and Harry, although he is trying to pull his weight. You need potions to be an Auror so he really is trying his best. I didn't know Blaise wasn't doing well in class. No offense but I assumed that he was the one doing all the work."

"Blaise tries to come off as though nothing ever bothers him but he still has a big ego so when it comes to classes he talks big. And in his other classes, he's doing just fine. It just seems that potions is not his forte. I don't what he wants to do in the future that he needs this class."

"Maybe it'll be useful for when he's a Death Eater!" Ron whispered fiercely. He didn't like any part of this conversation. If Harry wanted to go and shag the Ferret that was fine with him. He didn't have to trust Draco, only Harry's judgment. But he wasn't about to sit here and trust Pansy Parkinson. No matter what she said, she was still a Slytherin.

"Pansy didn't even flutter an eyelash at Ron's words. "I suppose that could be possible but I don't know. Look whatever you might have against me because of my house doesn't matter. I came here for Draco who is off somewhere gallivanting with Potter. Draco is my best friend and I don't want to see him get hurt." She held up a hand to stop Ron from speaking. "I'm not saying that Pot- Harry will hurt him. I do believe that they care for each other and wouldn't hurt each other on purpose. But we're all trading on dangerous ground here. I've been holding in my fears the past few weeks with no one to tell and for some reason I thought that it might be good to come here and discuss them with you. I guess I was wrong." She started to gather her things. "Hermione, I'll see you in class." And then she stood and walk away, her hair sweeping around her shoulders as she huffed in frustration that could have been real or made up. She made it seem like she'd been forced to sit with the two Gryffindors.

As Pansy turned out of sight, Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Ron, I think she was being sincere."

"Slytherins aren't sincere. It's not in their nature."

"And that's why Harry won't tell you about Draco…" Then in a similar fashion to Pansy, Hermione gathered her books and quills and stormed out of the library. Ron stayed sitting at the desk, trying to figure what was going on around him.

**AN: Well I still need to know who people want to die. Your choices are Hermione, Snape, Ron and Pansy. I really do want your input or I'll just have to pick for myself. So please review and tell me what you think and make sure you stick in a name. Thanks.**


	30. Betrayal at its best

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Almost every night for the past three weeks, he had survived a burning, throbbing pain in his forearm. Each night he had been called to his 'master' and every night he regretted ever hearing the name Voldemort. Even then as he snuck out the doors to the Forbidden Forest, he was cursing his master. He wished with everything that he had that he didn't have to go. He would sell his soul to get out of the nightmare that was his life, is he hadn't already thought that his soul had gone to the devil, and if hadn't known that his nightmare was reality.

But Severus also thought himself to be luck, or maybe it was Draco who was the lucky one. He had only been called once since the night had been branded and Severus thought this to be a very good thing. Spy or not, the mark would forever follow them. So the less activities Draco participated in now the better. He could possibly have a future worth living. Once the dust was settled there would only be a shallow grave for Draco to climb out of, instead of the ten foot-deep hole that Severus had for himself.

The future was not looking good for Severus. He didn't think that he would ever be able to find redemption for the acts that he had been committing for about half of his life. Around every corner he awaited the killing curse and the only time he ever really felt as peace was when he was teaching. The younger the students the more confident he was that he could block anything that they threw his way, so he was as wary. His students were a pain in the arse, that grated on his last nerves, but they were still children. Even his oldest Slytherins didn't seem like they could really be a threat to him. One three (so far) had joined with Voldemort, and he was certain that Crabbe and Goyle were more of a threat to themselves.

As Severus neared the forest, he noticed something, no someone out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to see, he only got a partial glance at black robes and a white clay mask before the other person ducked behind a tree. He was sure that the other person had seen him and took a few steps in the general direction. Then he heard the familiar pop of someone apparating and stopped walking. 'It couldn't have been Draco,' he thought, knowing that he would have shown himself to Severus. From the build, Severus knew that it was none of the Hogwarts professors, which meant that it had to have been a student. The Fourth Initiate. It had to be. He had to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. It would do no good for anyone of Voldemort picked up on such thoughts. He'd figure out everything later, if he survived the night.

Not waiting any longer, he ducked into the darkness of the forest and apparated.

Landing in a cemetery, Severus knew it was to be a special night. Seeing names of deceased Riddle family members, Severus realized it was going to be an extra special night. Quickly he stepped to his master and bowed deeply, showing his devotion to the snake-like man in front of him. He didn't take the time to see who else had been called until Voldemort waved his hand and he stepped back to join his brethren. It appeared that only Voldemort's most trusted had been called that night. Though when he saw Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. he knew they had been called because they were expendable. They stood next to Lucius Malfoy who stood next to Fenrir Greyback. By their statures he recognized both Lestranges. Wormtail was there dancing jittery from foot to foot. Then his eyes focused on the mystery person. They stood a little further from everyone else, making their appearance even more befuddling. Severus had never really tried to understand his master's way of thinking but now seeing this person who had only been a member for a matter of weeks, he couldn't believe what was going on. In the back of his mind he thought Voldemort must be getting desperate. Could this person really be that special that they had been called tonight? Severus was almost happy a moment later when he and the others were motioned to take of their masks. Now he would know…

Years later he would remember this moment, he thought as he almost lost his composure. Even after years of being the heartless Potions Master, he still had to struggle to steady himself when he saw who was behind the mask. Lavender Brown. Thinking back, Severus was positive that he had never heard a comment about muggleborns or mudbloods pass from her lips. Or had he just not been listening? Now he wasn't sure. He couldn't believe it. Lavender had lived with Hermione Granger for seven years; how could it have worked out for so long if she harbored such feelings about the other girl? How could it have worked out if she had come to Voldemort? The thought crossed his mind that perhaps she was spying for Dumbledore. But he pushed it away knowing that if that were the case he would have heard about it long before now. Lavender Brown was there on her own accord.

Voldemort's eyes scanned the line of his followers before settling on the young woman before him. When she had first come to him he had wanted to kill her right them and there and send the body back to Albus as a gift. But as he read her thoughts he changed his mind. He had seen a cold determination inside her. She wanted to best and kill Hermione Granger. He had already given that particular prize to the Malfoy heir, knowing that the mudblood had bested him in many subjects while at school together. Well Draco would have the last laugh when he tortured and killed the girl. Everyone had been ordered that it was Draco's right when the time came. But he's accepted Miss Brown anyway. It couldn't hurt to have someone who lived in the same dormitory as the brat-who-was-still-a-pain-in-everyone's-arse.

As Voldemort's gaze darkened. Everyone had to stifle the urge to step back from him. No one wanted to be close to him if he started throwing hexes or curses round. Or Unforgivables. "Miss Brown," his voice was low, menacing. Lavender visibly gulped but stepped forward and bowed to him. "I do hope that you have some information for me," he continued.

Lavender didn't raise her eyes to meet his gaze as she spoke. "Potter doesn't spend much time in the dormitory anymore. I have attempted to follow him many times but it is as though he is one step ahead of me. I don't know where he's been going."

No one saw Voldemort reach for his wand. Even though Lavender knew she hadn't been productive she wasn't prepared when Crucio was cast on her. She attempted to work through the pain but within seconds it was too much and she fell to the ground, he screams echoing even in the emptiness of the cemetery. Voldemort almost smiled as the shrill of her screams reached his ears. He could never hear enough screams and to him Lavender's were quite pretty. Even though he was enjoying her, he only held the curse on her for a few seconds. He could waste her brain another time. Once the curse was lifted, Lavender stood on shaky legs. Snot leaked freely from her nose and she wasted no time wiping it onto her sleeve. She had disappointed her master and herself. She flushed in shame making herself look worse as the last effects of the curse wore off. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was breathing heavily. She didn't know what else to say.

Voldemort stared at Lavender, wanting to hear her scream again. Perhaps he should just waste her now. She'd had weeks to uncover some information but she'd brought him nothing. He was obviously wasting his time with the girl. She was nothing. 'Gryffindors,' he thought sullenly. There was nothing useful about them. As he was contemplating killing her Lavender spoke up.

She didn't know if it would help but she said softly, "I saw Pansy Parkinson talking to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It appeared as though they were on friendly terms." Mr. Parkinson who was standing next to Goyle Sr. turned pink in embarrassment and anger. Severus bit his lip in frustration. What the hell had Pansy been thinking?

"Severus," the Dark Lord started, not really caring about this information. Who really cared what the Parkinson bitch did? "You are at Hogwarts every day. What do you make of this information?"

Severus, keeping his mind clear and eyes downward, stepped forward and then replied, "My Lord in the beginning of the school year I assigned group projects to my 7th year class. Zabini, Granger, Parkinson, and Weasley were assigned to work together. It would be my guess that Miss Parkinson found it necessary to sully herself with the mudblood because of the project." Taking a moment to glance at Mr. Parkinson he continued, "Perhaps she felt the task was too difficult."

"And she didn't go to her fellow Slytherin, why?"

"It pains me to admit it My Lord but the mudblood is the most proficient at potions in that particular group. If I had paired her with Draco there would have been no reason for the meeting but I did not feel it right to force young Mr. Malfoy to be paired with the mudblood."

Voldemort put his hand up to stop him. "Severus you have been most loyal to me these past years and when it comes to your classes, I trust you." Severus almost laughed, the Dark Lord trusted no one. Then he turned back to Lavender. "It seems Miss Brown that you nothing to give me."

Severus didn't know what to do. Even though the Gryffindor had betrayed everyone, he couldn't let her be killed. With the focus no longer on him, Severus raised his eyes and looked at Voldemort. He recognized the glint in his eyes. Before the night was over, there would be blood on everyone's hands. Then he too turned to look at Lavender. This was Gryffindor bravery, stupidity, at its best.

Lavender had no defense and said nothing to even try. If she hadn't wanted so badly to get one over on Hermione she never would have gone to him. Maybe if Hermione hadn't been so good at everything she wouldn't be there. But lavender couldn't stand being bested in everything by someone who didn't even know that she was a witch for the first decade of her life. And so gradually she had come to accept He-who-must-not-be-named's views. Soon she was as desperate as any of the Death Eaters in killing those who didn't belong. But she'd failed. She hadn't even been able to track Potter's movements. The castle was only so big, but she'd lost him every time. Whatever punishment she was given would be good, it would cover her shame. She had to do better.

Then before anyone could blink, "Avada Kedavra!" the green jet went out to its target and Lavender crumpled to the ground. All eyes were on her body. No one moved or uttered a sound. It was almost like a moment of silence for her death, but no one had any good thoughts about the girl before them. Except for Severus, who stood there regretting that he hadn't been able to save her.

"I'm sick of waiting…" Voldemort whispered. "Harry Potter must die. We're going to make the next move. If the fool Dumbledore won't come to us them we will go to them. One month…" he paused. "One month and we will strike. We will overtake the school." He paused again. Then with a flick of his wand three young girls appeared. They all seemed about the right age to enter Hogwarts. "Until then we will celebrate." The girls huddled close together. They held each other with a desperate hope of survival, every human's most basic instinct. None of them were crying but fear was written clearly across their faces. With another flick of his write Lavender's body was deposited at the far end of the meeting area. "Have fun my loyal servants! Tomorrow we will plan the destruction of Hogwarts and the Boy-who-lived." He chuckled darkly as his followers took slow steps towards their gifts. While the others were occupied Severus kneeled before his master.

"My Lord if you would allow it, I could take the body for you. I could bring her back to the school for Dumbledore to see."

Voldemort nodded once. "Yes. Make sure that it can be seen by all." It was Severus' turn to nod then as he bowed one last time. Then he walked away from the festivities and collected Lavender's body. Her face held no expression of peace as it was not what she was feeling when she died. Her grief of failure was still written into her face. Her eyes were staring out at him, expressionless. No one was paying attention to him and he closed her eyes. They were just a little too much for him to bear. Then before anyone else could say anything he apparated back to school.

He didn't know what to do with the body once he made it back to the castle so he took her to Albus. He softly muttered the password and moved onto the staircase. The body was heavy in his arms, giving dead weight a whole new meaning. But he did not think to cast a levitating charm. Moving into the office he carefully laid her down by the door. As he turned away, he nearly vomited. Another student was dead…

Albus, who had been sitting at his desk waiting, watched Severus carefully. Then as Severus took the seat across from him, he conjured a glass of water and placed it in front of him.

"Anything stronger?"

"Not tonight my boy." Severus just nodded, wanting something but knowing it would not be a good decision. He could wait until he got back to his room to drink. Then he could get off his face and pass out in his bed. "What happened tonight?" it was a stupid question, they both knew it. But it had to be asked and the story told.

"She went to him willingly. She joined with Draco but it wasn't until tonight that I knew it was her. When she couldn't produce the information that he wanted, she was killed." Severus looked up at the older man. There was no sparkle in his eye as he digested the information.

"I usually know all that goes on inside these walls. And yet this… this I did not know."

"What do we tell people? Voldemort wants everyone to know. He wants everyone to discuss the Gryffindor girl who went to him."

Albus was quiet for a moment. "I suppose we will have to tell them the truth. She has the mark. That magic is too strong to cover with any illusion charm and we cannot remove it from her body. If she had just been captured, been a random kill, he would not have marked her in the same place as his followers. The truth is the only option." Hoping for some comfort Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and then offered one to his Potions Master. He declined. "I'll notify her parents after you go to bed. And of course I will not use your name in any of this." They sat in silence then, each trying to absorb and understand the events of the night. "What information was she searching for?"

"Any secrets that Potter might have. She been following him since her initiation but didn't find anything. He probably didn't even know he was being followed."

"His invisibility cloak…" Severus nodded and Albus continued. "He's been spending quite a bit of time with Mr. Malfoy." Severus nodded again. "What do you know of that particular arrangement?"

"Nothing, all of my memories are in my Pensieve." Even in light of the events both men chuckled softly. Quickly they sobered once their gaze returned to the body by the door.

"I think it is good for them," Albus said and Severus nodded noncommittally. "I think you will have to hide these memories as well." Severus didn't respond but stood to end the conversation. For a moment he just stood there and they both stared at the other. Noting how tired the other looked. Then Severus turned and walked towards the door. Once he reached it he passed on the most important information of the night.

"We have one month until they attack. They're coming here." He turned his head in time to watch Albus sigh. He looked older then Severus had ever seen. Then before anything else could be said, the Potions Master headed out, down to his dungeons and his bottle of fire whiskey. It was going to be a long night.

_AN: So unless someone can tell me Lavender's background so that she couldn't be prejudice against muggleborns, she's gonna be my bad guy, err girl. Whatever. I'm not too sure why I settled on her as my spy but I wanted it to be someone we knew and more or less trusted. Ok well I'm working hard on the next chapter. And so far the stats are as follows:_

_Snape with 11 votes_

_Ron with 16 votes_

_Pansy with 10 votes_

_And Hermione with 3_

_Now, don't go through the reviews and start counting because reviews are not the only place that I've been getting comments on who should die. But there's still time for you to review and vote. Right now it looks like it will be Ron and Snape. If you don't agree then please vote. But I am letting you all know that even if Ron gets no more votes and everyone had way more then he does, he's still going to pass on. Sorry but that's my choice. Anyway, I'm tired. So ta ta for now._

_OH and I'm looking for a Beta! So please put if you're available in a review or send me an email._


	31. I do trust you

There was a buzz floating among the students. It wasn't high pitched or even dull sounding but when it settled on my ears, they began to ache. Everyone was talking about it. Lavender Brown was dead; She'd been a Death Eater. I had heard something about it early in the morning, something about Lavender missing from the dormitory, but I didn't know more until Hermione cornered me after breakfast. I hadn't gone to eat because I had spent the night with Draco and then had been too lazy to go to the Great Hall. It was enough that I went to the dorm to get my things for class. When I started on my way to class, people were eyeing me strangely, their whispers becoming more intense. I began to get nervous. What did they know that I did not? Or was I suddenly wearing an "I'm shagging Draco Malfoy!" sign around me neck? It became hard to breath and I just wanted someone to say something to me, anything. Hermione had perfect timing and pulled me away from the stares, into a empty classroom. We still had some time before the first bell so we didn't have to worry.

"What's going on?" I asked urgently, almost afraid of the answer I might receive.

Hermione just looked at me for a moment, unable to say anything. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was scary to see Hermione speechless. "Lavender…" she managed after a moment.

"What about her?"

"Her body was brought back to school sometime during the night. She was killed by Voldemort. There are even rumors about her having the mark. Harry, she might have been a Death Eater." Hermione wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, almost crushing me. She was trembling and I could understand why, as a muggle born she was a prime target for any Dark Lord supporter wanting to gain admittance or rank. That's why everyone had been staring at me I realized. Anything that had to do with Voldemort fell onto my shoulders. But I'd been too concerned about my relationship with Draco to even think that something had happened involving crazy Tom Riddle. _Draco_. Did he know about Lavender? If she really had been aligned with the Devil, had he known? Had he known all along and just not told me? The breathless feeling I'd had earlier was back and Hermione let go of me, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Draco. I need to talk to him. I need to talk to him now." My mind was screaming that I should have known this all along. Of course something was going to happen and he would be the first to know and I the last.

'Harry no!" Hermione pulled my arm when I attempted to walk away. "Calm down. You can't go see him now; he's on his way to class. Everyone will see if you go and make a scene. Stop moving!" she was losing her patience; I could hear it in her voice. I turned to look at her and she looked about ready to slap me. She was right. I'd have to wait. But I didn't know how long I would be able to hold out. Her hand was still on my arm and she rubbed it soothingly up to my shoulder. "Right now I think we have to trust him. You have to believe he would have told you had he known what was going on."

I shook my head not really agreeing or disagreeing. "We don't talk about those things. He doesn't have to tell me anything."

"Then you found your own reason to not go storing off. If he doesn't have to tell you, then you will look foolish questioning him. But I do think that if he was aware that he would have told you. He loves you too much to hide such important information from you."

I pulled away from her without warning. I must have surprised her by my sudden actions because I heard her gasp softly. "He's a Death Eater Hermione. I've seen the mark with my own eyes."

"Harry you're confusing me. You're going out with him. You're shagging him. And don't deny it," she pointed her finger at me. "But you love him as well. So are you ok or not ok with him having the mark? Because he doesn't seem like 'Big Bad Death Eater.' I'm not afraid of waking up to see him looming over me and the killing curse at the tip of his tongue. In fact he's been pretty decent since the two of you started going at it. So what's going on?"

"I- I don't know. Merlin, I'm messed up. Every time I see his arm, every time I see his mark, I have to remind myself that I'm with him and not Voldemort. But every time there's a split second where I'm afraid. I worry if it's all been a set up from the very beginning, that maybe the next time we head to the Room of Requirement, Tom will be there waiting for me. I don't know. As quick as the thought's there it's gone, but I'm still nervous. Hermione tell me not to be with him. Please just tell me that I'm being stupid and to end it. It's not fair for me to think this way and still go to him. Tell me what I'm doing is wrong."

Before Hermione could answer the room to the door opened and Terry Boot appeared. He stared at us strangely, thought his gaze was more on me then Hermione, as he took a few steps inside. He looked confused as he set his books down on one of the desks and sat down. I knew why he was confused, Hermione and I didn't have class with Hufflepuff until the afternoon. And neither of us was taking Care of Magical Creatures, so we weren't even in a classroom that we'd normally be in. I looked at him sheepishly as Hermione led me out past him to the hall.

"Come on, we have to talk about this." She continued to lead me down the corridor like a puppy. Then we turned and headed for the nearest staircase.

"Hermione, class-"

"Can wait." She kept pulling me but I stopped dead in my tracks. Where was the Hermione I knew? When I refused to move she stopped and looked at me. "Sometimes there are things that are more important then class. This is one of those things. Now come on." She continued up the stairs and I followed behind, still bewildered. After a minute I recognized where we were going, to the room I had spent the night in. The Room of Requirement. Hermione walked past to general area three times and when the door appeared, pushed me inside.

I entered the room that Hermione had brought to life and saw a table with two chairs. That was it. The walls were blank of paintings or other decorations and they were painted a pale yellow. When I was closer to the table I noticed there was a small cloth in its center and a water jug and glasses were on top. I suppose the room had the sense to prevent water rings. Hermione went to the first chair and sat so I followed her example at the opposite chair.

"Harry I can't tell you what you're doing with Draco is wrong. I can't. and on this subject my opinion really shouldn't matter. This has to do with the two of you and the feelings you have for each other. It doesn't involve me or Ron or anyone else. You have to weigh the options. Which way will you be happier, with Draco or not? It's up to you and how you feel."

"But I don't know anymore. Yes I care about him… love him. But at the same time I'm really not sure." I practically fell forward, leaning my head on my arms which were balanced on my knees. I was clutching my head as if to pull out some of the frustration I was feeling. Mumbling I continued, "When were together it is like were just the same as any other couple. It's like we're normal. But we're not normal Hermione, and we won't ever be. It want it to work out with him, I really do, but maybe it can't."

"Why can't it?"

I stood up, more frustrated by her not understanding me then by my own confusion. I started to pace around the room. "Haven't you been listening? He's a Death Eater!" I was yelling, letting out all of my pent up anger about it. I was mad at him for having the mark.

"I understand that Harry." She replied mildly.

"I don't want to always be hiding from everyone. To tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of this room. No matter what decorations we want it to have, it doesn't make up for bustle of the rest of the castle. There's no life in this room." I stopped walking. "Maybe if there had been different circumstances…"

"Maybe if there had been different circumstances your relationship would be better? Is that what you're thinking? Don't be stupid. Maybe under different circumstances you would not have gotten together at all. Right now, yes it's difficult, you're both involved in making it work out. You're both trying and benefiting, not only physically but emotionally. Who's going to understand being in constant danger better then him? Ron and I will always be there to help you but it's still different for us then for him. Don't you think he's just as scared as you are? If you really want to forget the war when you're with him then don't look at the mark, ignore it completely… If he's smart he doesn't look at your scar." Before I'd even realized my own actions, my fingertips were tracing the lightening bolt on my forehead. How did he feel when he saw it? Pushing my hair over my scar I realized we were both trying to cover part of who we were. My scar had helped shape the person I was but maybe Draco's brand really wasn't a part of who he was. Hermione continued talking as I tried to make my hair stick to my forehead. "Harry… I don't know if I could do what you're doing. But then again, you've always been stronger then I am." I shook my head at that, not agreeing in the slightest. "So if you try, you could really make it work. You just have to have patience with him. If everything… works out then you will be able to show everyone how much you love each other. If you think it's worth it, then fight for it."

After that Hermione and I sat talking for a bit longer. We had already missed so much of class there was no point in going late. We talked more about Draco but gradually our conversation moved on to Lavender. We still didn't know if the rumors were true but we talked as though they were. I think deep down we knew the answer, why else would she have been out of the dormitory, out of the castle? It was amazing and terrifying to think about it. Her best friend was Parvati, could I not trust her either? Did she agree with what Lavender had died for? I didn't know who I could really trust anymore and even after everything Hermione had said, Draco was still on my list. I still wasn't sure.

When the bell signaled the end of class we headed out. The Hermione I knew was back and of course we couldn't miss any more class. I was glad to go back to the real world, I still had to talk to Draco.

My heart was pounding all day but I never saw him to speak to him. He wasn't at class or lunch and by dinner I was getting worried. Where was he? So for the second time I sat outside the Slytherin entrance waiting for him. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. Violently I shoved the other person away, confused of where I was and what was going on. The only response I received were two soft chuckled. Looking up I saw Draco and Pansy but they were hazy as I saw them through my cloak. How had they known I was there? Quickly I stood and voiced my question and pulled my cloak off. I smiled to Pansy. Hermione told me a few days ago that they had chatted and since then were getting along. I wasn't surprised as Draco often spoke fondly of her. So I didn't doubt that she and Hermione could get along well together.

"We heard you snoring. And while anyone else who walked by probably assumed that you were one of the ghosts pretending to sleep, I recognized your snores." Pansy giggled.

"I do no snore," I replied indigently.

"Yes you do," they responded at the same time. They were so adamant about it that I began to laugh. Once my laughter subsided we stood there looking at each other, my eyes darting back and forth between Draco and Pansy. After an awkward minute Pansy continued to the dormitory entrance.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. I'll tell everyone you're meeting your secret lover." I smiled while Draco rolled his eyes. Then Pansy said the password and disappeared behind the door.

"So you're stalking me now?" he asked innocently?

"Hardly…" I gripped my cloak tightly, my knuckled becoming white. I stood ready to throw it over me if I thought someone was coming but at the same time I was like a child with a security blanket. My cloak made me feel safe as I readied myself to ask him questions. "Did you know about Lavender?" I asked going directly to the point.

He didn't respond right away, instead taking a moment to run his hands through his hair. I loved his hair and took many opportunities to do the same thing. I cleared my head. I couldn't think like that right now. Then Draco shook his head. "No I didn't know. I found out this morning, Severus filled me in."

"You mean you weren't there when she was killed?" I stared at him trying to tell if he was lying. When he was avoiding the truth he tended to bite his lower lip slightly. But he wasn't doing that now. He had yet to lie to me outright so I didn't think I'd be able to recognize a lie then.

"How could I have been there? I was with you." He was right. We'd spent the whole night together. When we had woken, we had been in such a tangle of limbs there was no way that he could have snuck out during the night. I fell stupid but continued on with my investigation anyway.

"Did she really have the mark? Was she a Death Eater?"

He nodded, eyeing my strangely. "She was trying to get some dirt on you. She wanted to know where you'd been going." I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "All the time you've been spending with me, she was trying to figure that out."

"She knew?"

"If she had, I'd be the one dead right now." I grimaced knowing he was right. There was no way that she'd known otherwise everyone would have been talking about it. If I messed up I was handing him to Voldemort on a silver platter. Draco took a step closer to me and I could see my reflection in his eyes. I looked like I was about to be sick.

"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the first thing you see my scar?"

"No the first thing I see is the color of your eyes. Ever time I see your face it's what I notice first." He still wasn't biting his lip and I was sure he was telling the truth. "Why?"

I couldn't lie. "When I look at you, the first thing I see is your mark. Even when it's covered by your shirt I see it." He frowned. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. I hate myself for it but it's the truth."

"What kind of crap is that?" his eyes showed no kind of understanding. Hermione had been wrong; he obviously wasn't going through what I was going through. He started to say something more but thought better of it. Then, "We should talk about this somewhere else." I nodded and ducked under my cloak. As he started t walk away I was tempted to run. I wanted to hide in the Gryffindor common room and avoid him for the rest of my life. But I had brought this upon myself so I stayed one step behind.

Being in the dungeons had its advantages. The first being that, except for those who made their home there, few people were ever seen wandering the halls. Checking my map I saw that all the classrooms around us were empty. The only room in use, before the staircase leading to the rest of the castle, was Snape's office. My guess was that he was preparing for the next days classes. Without saying a word to Draco I picked a room at random and entered it. It was a classroom but it hadn't been used in years. The desks and chairs were covered in dust and others covered in various substances. It had probably been a potions lab until there was one to many explosions and classes were moved to a different room. Draco entered right behind me and shut, locked, and warded the door, making the room soundproof. Blowing off some of the dust on one of the chairs I sat down. Then because the dungeons were always a bit chilly I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders knowing that I must look ridiculous, being just a head. I waited for him to say something but didn't have to wait long.

"So basically when you see me, you see my father? Is that what you meant? You see a Death Eater, a merciless killer, a damn right bastard, but you don't see me."

"No!" I yelled back, nauseous at the thought of his father. Draco was nothing like the man I had met. My eyes followed him as he began to pace back and forth in front of the door. "That's not it at all. It just… I feel like I have to be extra careful around you."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Yes I trust you. Or at least I do most of the time. Merlin, I know how horrible this sounds. Damnit! I want what Hermione and Ron have. I want to be able to go out with you, to snog in the Great Hall, hold hands in the hallways. I want that. And when it's just you and me I feel like we can have that. It's like you and I are the only two in the entire castle and nothing else matters. But your mark brings me back to reality and I wonder if there's a side to your personality that I have yet to see. And then I'm afraid that maybe you really are, 'Big Bad Death Eater' and I've just become blind to it all."

"I have never been anyone but myself when I'm with you."

"And how am I supposed to know that really?"

"You're supposed to trust me. Beyond all reason and doubt, you're supposed to trust me."

"I want to but-"

"But nothing. You either do or you don't." he was giving me an ultimatum. He had stopped pacing and now stood by the door ready to walk out if I gave the word. He eyes were dark, angry, and his mouth was set in a scowl.

"You've never thought, even for a second, that I would turn you in to Dumbledore for having the mark?" I was stalling and yet at the same time I needed to know. I didn't doubt his past truths but there were still so many questions. Too many questions for one night. Watching him closely, he began to bite his lip. My questions wouldn't be answered.

But then he stopped fidgeting and came to sit next to me. Without warning he took my cloak and let it fall to the floor. "You looked really stupid," he murmured. Then more confidently he continued, "No I never worried about you going to Dumbledore. It wouldn't have made a difference because he already knows."

It always seemed like Albus Dumbledore had secret cameras hidden around the school because he knew pretty much everything then went on inside the walls. But I knew that was not what Draco meant. "You're a… spy?" I didn't want to say it in case I was wrong. When he nodded I swore. "Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think I didn't want to? I wanted to tell you when you gave me that fantastic hand job in Potions." I blushed slightly despite my awe in how the conversation had changed. "I've wanted to tell you every day but I couldn't. I still shouldn't have said anything now. I shouldn't risk the Dark Lord seeing these memories. It's really a no win situation. I can try to keep him from seeing them with my own skills and risk him seeing something. Or I can give him pretty much free reign and have him question me on why there are multiple gaps in my mind." I must have looked confused because then he said, "Severus lets me use him pensieve. So far I have only had to use it once. If he sees something…" suddenly he looked tired, ready to fall into bed. His anger was gone replaced by a desperate need to rest.

"Who are you helping?"

"What do you mean?" accusation was creeping into his voice while his tired expression remained plastered to his face.

"Well I doubt you're doing this for Dumbledore. And while you have been nice to Hermione recently I don't think that it's for her or muggleborns in general. Pansy? Did something happen to her and this is you remedy the situation?"

He shook his head. "Severus, I'm doing this for him. I'm trying to help him. He's been good to me my whole life and this can't even come close to the debt I feel I have with him." Not looking at me he put his hand on my knee. I put my hand over his and squeezed it gently. "And there's you. I'm doing it for you. It didn't start that way but now… It's why my debt to Severus hasn't been lessened, you've become my focus."

"Draco-"

"Do you believe me? Do you trust me? Or do you still just see a Death Eater in front of you?"

"I trust you and believe everything you've said tonight and every other night for that matter."

"I want to give you what you want. I want to be able to sit like this outside, instead of always hiding, being on guard. I don't always want to hide how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. He smiled softly and then leaned over to kiss me softly.

"I love you."

My breath caught in my chest. My felt light headed and I could feel myself smiling like a fool. "I love you too." He kissed me again. Once he broke the kiss we sat there leaning on each other, content just to be in the others company but soon we were both yawning. It was late and our argument had taken a lot out of us. So had the kissing. Draco stood and I thought it was time to go back to the dormitory. Instead though, he pulled out his wand and transfigured one of the desks into a bed. It wasn't anything like the grand beds we had dreamed up in the Room of Requirement but it looked sturdy and looked like it could hold two people. When he transfigured two chairs into pillows I wondered how comfortable they could really be. Once the work was done had laid down and pulled me down with him.

"Draco we can't sleep here."

"Sure we can the doors locked."

"Someone can still get in," I said sure that wards wouldn't be too difficult to pass.

"We'll be fine," he yawned while he was speaking, turning his words to mush. He was already getting comfortable so I rolled onto my side. I was facing the wall and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"If we get caught…" I let it hang in the air.

"You're worth it," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Wow I can't believe I wrote so much in one chapter. I'm proud of myself. I wanted the argument to be more heated but I'm happy with how it turned out. If I just picture them yelling at each other then it all works out in my head. There's still a little bit of time to choose who's going to die. When I post the next chapter the voting time will be done with and then you will just have to wait to see what happens. So please keep voting and reviewing. I love to know what you think of my story. Thanks! Ta ta for now! 


	32. The Beginning of the End

Early the next morning Harry was called to Dumbledore where he learned more of the upcoming battle. Neither of us had been too surprised to see a note waiting for us when we woke in the abandoned classroom. I was told to go to Severus while Harry was given the password to Dumbledore's office. With a couple quick cleaning charms (since we were in the same clothes as the night before) and a kiss that wasn't as quick, we separated. He left the dungeons while I went further inside in search of Snape. None of the information I received was startling and after I was filled in on all the events that had taken place the other night we started to plan what we could do to try and survive the war.

We never really discussed what Dumbledore had spoken to him about but when Harry met me later that evening he was jittery. It was easy to see hoe Lavender's betrayal had affected him. Even when I tried my hardest to calm him he was nervous. At almost every little sound he would turn to see what had happened, expecting Voldemort to be around every corner, hiding in every shadow.

Even though his paranoia was beginning to affect me I didn't have much time to think about it as the next four weeks went faster then I could have ever imagined. It was like someone had used their time turner backwards and while Harry and I never moved; everything swirled around us until we didn't know what day it was anymore. It wasn't until we had only a few hours until His expected arrival that time seemed to slow enough for us to really see what was going on around the castle. Those who it had been necessary to tell had been given the news early in the month. Then slowly more Aurors and Order members began showing up to do rounds around the school. It didn't really alarm anyone because we were in a war and it made sense to have extra security. Without reason the Prefects had been told to change the dormitory passwords every few days. I was told by Harry that this led to Neville being locked out a numerous amount of times. Early in the month we considered evacuating the younger students out of the school but decided against it. The year wasn't over so they would still have exams and to leave early would alert thoughts of treason in Voldemort's mind. I still wasn't quite sure what was going to be done in the defense of the children but I figured that Dumbledore had something up his sleeve.

It was late; the sky cloudless and starless, as though they were afraid to witness what was to come. The moon shone, although dimly, in it's crescent form and its light was all that could be seen above the school grounds. Voldemort was to come around dawn and while we were both supposed to be with out respective sides Harry and I didn't leave each other. My mark hadn't burned because it was thought to be more effective to have me already inside the castle but I still should have been with Severus. And Harry had been called to the Order but instead stayed with me insisting that he knew the plan well enough and that he wasn't going to waste his time. We both understood the underlying message. Things were going to change quickly and we had to cling to the little bit of time we had left. And Harry was doing a wonderful job at being clingy. I couldn't go more then a few steps before he would start to whine and attempt to pull me back. And here I had always assumed that I'd be the high maintenance one on the relationship. Even though I was fairly sure that he would laugh at the notion I didn't bring up my thoughts. I didn't want to risk a fight, not tonight. This night we had abandoned our place at the Room of Requirement for the Astronomy Tower. Professors were still doing rounds but to check the tower would have taken energy that was needed for other tasks. Even in the dangerous times we still had enough extra security that someone would have noticed if people were flying towards the tower. So we figured we were safe until morning. Until dawn. The thought kept running through my mind. I was scared, terrified, of what was going to happen. At our age we weren't supposed to even consider our own mortality and yet we were about to face it head on.

I was leaning against the tower wall with Harry leaning against my chest. My arm was wrapped around him and absently playing with his shirt. I contemplated pulling it off of him and making love to him right then and there but with such a little amount of time, I decided I didn't want to be sluggish. Our love making took such a high amount of energy, and it would do no one any good if we went yawning into battle. We'd sat there for so long without either of us saying anything that I assumed he was lightly dozing.

Both of us jumped when the tower door opened.

My first instinct was to grab my wand but when I recognized a head of curly brown hair I relaxed and attempted to go back into peaceful mode. Harry's instincts had been similar to mine but he had a harder time putting his wand down even when Granger came into full view. I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently trying to sooth him.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he almost yelled; his voice was soft but held the same emotion. I continued to try and calm him but it did no good and his muscles tensed in agitation. "You could have knocked or something."

"Oh right," she almost sounded like she wanted to laugh. "Like you would have let me in if I had."

"At least then you wouldn't have scared us. I was ready to hex you."

"You still are I see," she gestured to his wand hand. His knuckled were white with worry and he was holding his wand tightly. I didn't see it was I was certain that Harry was glaring in response to her light mood. "Anyway Dumbledore sent us up to talk to you. He wasn't happy that you weren't at the meeting but at the same time I think he understands."

"Us?" I questioned, seeing only her frizzy head and no one else.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well he sent Ron and me but Ron didn't want to come up obviously. I think he was afraid that he'd see something that he was supposed to see."

"Ah, that's why you came storming in, isn't it Granger? You wanted to see if you could catch us going at it?" I was still trying to get Harry to relax and hoped that by making a few jokes he would.

"You wish Malfoy," was her great comeback and I was slightly disappointed. Usually I could count on her for something better then that. For a few moments our light banter seemed to do the trick and I felt Harry relax, not only under my hand which was still on his shoulder, but in how he shifted to lean on my again. Then he straightened.

"Ron knows?"

Hermione took a deep breath before responding. "Of course he knows and he's been waiting for you to tell him. He's not particularly happy about it but he accepts it. He wants you to be happy. We both do which is why we didn't protest more. Face it Draco, you were a right prat before you two got together. But it's ok now, and you're good for each other. He got used to the idea of you shagging and sees you're happy so he didn't bring it up. He wants to hear it from you."

Harry nodded once and got to his feet. Turning to me he said, "I have to go talk to him now." I agreed knowing that he had to discuss it before the battle started so I stood as well. Then the three of us headed out of the tower. We were about half way down when we heard a scream.

Voldemort had come early and the fighting had already begun.

We started running, taking the stars two or three at a time, which really isn't smart when you think about it. But we had to get down as fast as possible. With my wand drawn I was the first one to reach the bottom and held up a hand to stop Hermione and Harry. None of the Death Eaters would attack me and perhaps I could stun a few before they realized I was a traitor. Looking around I saw no one directly by us but I could hear spells and curses coming from down the hall. Behind me I heard Harry say, "We have to get to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione voiced her agreement and I grimaced. We'd have to go through the fighting to get to the dormitory. I was still in the lead when we headed down the hall but I stopped after just taking a few steps. My father was in front of me. A female Auror who I didn't recognize was lying in the middle of the hall, her eyes open but glazed over in a dead stare. Against the wall was a red headed male that I assumed to be a Weasley. "Charlie…" I heard Hermione gasp and I realized the scream had been the Auror's, the spells Charlie's and the curses my father's. He had killed the woman and by looking at him, had hurt the Weasley badly. If he was dead, I couldn't tell.

Slowly my father turned to look at us and he smiled to me. His wand was still drawn but it was pointed at us. Yet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry. He had stepped up beside me.

"Ah, what is this?" Lucius asked even though it was obvious. I didn't know how to respond. Every time I had contemplated the Final Battle I had imagined this, coming to heads with my father. And in my mind he had always won. He was grown Wizard, a Death Eater, and knew more of the Dark Arts then most, how could I go up against him? But in my head I had always been alone. Now Hermione and Harry were with me. And Harry, Lucius couldn't kill him because he was destined to face Voldemort. With that in mind I looked my father bravely in the eye. "My own son, fraternizing with a mudblood and a brat who doesn't know when to die. I don't think I have ever been so disappointed in you. I'm ashamed to have you as my son."

"Well I'm ashamed to have you as my father so we're equal." I threw back, trying to come up with a plan and witty comebacks at the same time.

"Well come on then _son_, let me see how well I taught you through the years." His wand was pointed at us now and he was ready to fight to the death, my death. I hadn't heard from Hermione since we had first stumbled onto the scene and I hoped she had enough sense to help or just get out of the way because standing behind us would not be a smart idea. At the next blink of my eye hexes were being thrown. My adrenaline was pumping and there was a rushing sound in my ears. I couldn't even hear what spells I was yelling. I was only sure that I was yelling because my throat became horse and I was only sure that I was casting spells because I saw them leave my wand. Harry was doing the same but Lucius was having no problem defending himself from what came his way. It was like he was bored by us.

Someone was coming down the hall, moving quickly and I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe. All I knew was that I couldn't handle another Death Eater if I was already having this much trouble against my father. Suddenly a green jet came into my vision. My whole body froze up but it wasn't aimed at me or at Harry. Lucius never saw it coming. Severus came up, wand in hand, as Lucius crumpled to the ground.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he spat out.

"Thank you," was all I managed to reply. For a moment I looked at my father's body, expecting to feel some emotion over his death. But none came. And I didn't have time to contemplate it as Severus knocked me back into reality.

"Death Eaters came in from the forest about 20 minutes ago. Where were you?"

"We thought we had more time," Harry spoke before I could. There was a light sheen of sweat across his face but other wise looked fine. Except for the worry lines now etched into his forehead he looked like he hadn't just been fighting for his life.

"Well Mr. Potter, Voldemort has never been one to be right on time. That would ruin the element of surprise. You _both_ should have been ready. We have to go now."

"The Gryffindor dormitory," Harry spoke again.

"I came from that direction. Minerva was going inside before I headed here." He started walking away, his wand was ready in case someone came out of the shadows.

"Pansy," I found my voice and stopped him mid stride. He turned back to me.

"I know that she was planning to spend the night with Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she's there now." I nodded and a slightly amount of relief went rushing through me. Then Severus started running down the corridor, to more fighting. Before I followed I turned to look at Harry and then behind me to see Hermione but she was gone. Harry turned to look as well and paled when he didn't see his friend. Neither of us knew where she was but we didn't have time…

"Come on." I started to go after Severus but Harry didn't follow.

"I have to find her." And he started down the opposite way. I glanced once in Severus' direction but he was gone from view. Then I sighed and followed Harry.

* * *

_AN: Ok so that's only about half the chapter. But I'm leaving Paris and didn't want to risk losing my book which is what I did last month when I was coming home from Australia. I had written about 2 more chapters and then left the book on the plane like an idiot. So I figured this time I'd get what I had up, just in case I'm stupid again._

_Any way, I know who is going to die. After all the votes it's going to be… ha! Like I'm going to tell you now. I'm not that nice so you all will just have to wait until I post that part. Anyway I hope you like this part and that it's suspenseful and everything. I tried. So please review and I'll get the rest up as soon as possible!_


	33. The Middle of the End

**AN: This is still Draco's point of view!**

**

* * *

**

We were about halfway to the Great Hall with still no sign of Hermione when there was a crash behind us. We turned to see Nymphadora Tonks and a couple of other Aurors come stumbling into the hall, three Death Eaters following suit. The Death Eaters still had their masks on so I couldn't tell who they were. Tonks and the others seemed to be holding their own just fine but to help I yelled "Petrificus Totalus," at the Death Eater closest to me. He locked up and fell backwards. There, three against two were better odds.

We continued on, not stopping when Tonks yelled after us or when we came across more people further down the hall. Harry was running as fast as he could and I was doing all I could to keep up. Just like in Quidditch, he'd always be faster I. but then against I was ducking curses while I ran. The Death Eaters had been ordered to leave Harry alone as he was for Voldemort, so they aimed just at me. A cutting hex hit my leg and I almost cried out in pain but stopped myself as I kept running. I could feel my pant leg becoming wet with blood but couldn't stop to inspect the damage or cast a basic healing charm.

We didn't want to go into the Great Hall which was good because some stones from the ceiling had crashed down in front of the door. Running past I head Harry curse, "Damnit!" we still hadn't seen Hermione, just Death Eaters, Aurors, and dead bodies. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a hand under the rubble when I passed but I shook that out of my mind. Pausing I looked out a window to the field below. More fighting was going on there, more then we had passed in the halls. Grabbing Harry's arm I stopped him and pointed to what I saw. He nodded and we headed for the nearest door to go outside.

The grass was already red with blood by the time we made it outside. I could only hope that Hermione wasn't out here and I was sure Harry felt the same. I glanced over the grounds and saw, just in time, Bellatrix Lestrange fall at the hands of Longbottom. He'd actually used the killing curse and I felt some sort of admiration for him. No one deserved to have blood on his hands but this was kill or be killed and he'd obviously taken the first option. It also helped that he had a goal of vengeance for what she had done to his parents.

After Bellatrix fell the battle seemed to stop as all eyes fell on Harry. Turning myself, I saw cold determination written on his face. His eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for Voldemort. At that point I realized I couldn't keep running after Harry, he had his own target and I had people to help. Leaving him, I headed for Neville who had a new foe. Mustering up all my anger that I'd held in the past month about keeping my relationship with Harry a secret, about how stupid the whole war was, and while I know it was hypocritical, my anger that people had died, I pointed my wand at the Death Eater and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The green jet flew towards the cloaked figure and hit him with enough force that he was knocked back. He hit the ground with a dull thud and his mask fell off, Goyle Sr. Neville turned to face me and quickly gave me a smile of gratitude. Before moving onto another target I turned to look for Harry but he was gone.

A green light went past my head and I had to duck to avoid getting hit. I couldn't worry about Harry now and deep down I knew that he'd be ok. Muttering another killing curse I retaliated to who attacked me. Right after I threw a stunning charmed sure that the Death Eater would be able to avoid one of the spells but maybe not both. I was happy when the stunning spell hit, not really wanting to take anymore lives since I had already killed one person. Standind in time to see a curse sent at Neville, I sprinted forward and knocked us both onto the ground. It was another cutting hex and without my help it would have struck Neville in the throat. This way it just grazed the top of my shoulder.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at the same time that Neville cast the killing curse. The Death Eater was stunned and then dead before he hit the ground. Neville and I scrambled to get to our feet. My shoulder ached but there really was only a scratch there. I think it hurt more because I had just hit the ground on it.

"Thanks," I head Neville say and I took a quick look at him before ducking a hex. He looked like Neville and sounded like Neville but somehow it wasn't him. When had he grown from the klutzy boy into a man? Well maybe not a man but instead a killing machine. Lucius, his body not yet cold, would be turning over seeing that I would rather use a stunning charm then the killing curse in contrast to Longbottom who was attacking everything in sight and seemed to have no qualms about taking lives.

Two Death Eaters had come out of the forest and were headed towards me. I attempted a stupefy but they moved easily to avoid it. Trying again I threw two in a quick succession but they were avoided as well. Not even realizing it, I was backing up, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. They inched closer while dodging more spells. I should have spent more time practicing for something like this because I was having a difficult time. They didn't even have to block what I sent their way, just move and avoid getting hit completely. This was the problem with wide open spaces. Then they both flicked their wands at me and as I went to move I realized that I had backed myself against the school. Ducking the first spell it hit the castle wall right above me, sending sparks into the air. And then I dived to get out of the way of the next spell. They were closer now which meant that it was easer for me to aim and once I was standing I hit one straight in the chest with, "Petrificus Totalus!" I watched him fall and then I attacked the other Death Eater. He threw the killing curse at me. He had been throwing painful curses at me and while I had been nice in only stunning his friend there would be no way that he'd do the same for me. That was the logic in my mind as I threw the killing curse back at him. I managed to move out of the spell's path but he wasn't so lucky.

While this was going on I didn't notice someone running towards me. When I finally did notice him, he was close and I threw a couple hexes at him. But he was agile and easily moved out of their way even at a close range. Even with him being my only target I had a hard time hitting him, in fact I didn't. He hit me. His curse hit my in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. It was so unbearable that I couldn't think of anything else and it got worse as time went on. I couldn't even raise my wand. A shadow loomed over me and I half raised my head to see who it was. He wore a malicious grin when his gaze met mine and I knew who it was even though the pain had caused my eyes to tear and blur my vision. It was Blaise Zabini. He wasn't wearing his school uniform but he wasn't wearing Death Eater rose either. He was wearing all black to blend in with the shadows but there was still a distinct difference between him and the rest of the enemy. What he was doing I wasn't sure but then again it was possible that I had missed his initiation. But I doubted that as I hadn't heard about it from Severus. But then we hadn't known about Lavender so who really knew what had occurred in the past month. But then maybe he was just doing this to kill me because his smile became bigger and my pain worsened. He pointed his wand right between my eyes and I could see the words at the tip of his tongue when suddenly his face contorted in pain. He started to fall over and then his face went placid. He was dead.

In his death, the curse he had cast on me lifted and I was able to move again without my body being wracked in pain. A hand appeared in front of me and any debt that Neville had had with me was paid back twice over. He'd killed Zabini and saved my life. Grasping his arm tightly I pushed myself up to stand.

I don't know how much longer we fought. Neville and I became a team and did well for ourselves. We were able to help McGonagall when three men cornered her from all sides. And we helped the Weasley twins when we came their way. I think they had first been suspicious of me but when they saw me working with Neville they got over their mistrust. I had been surprised to see their eyes narrow at me at first for I was certain they had been told of my true alliance at an Order Meeting. By the time we met up with them many had fallen on both sides. At some point other 7th year students had some out to join in the fighting and Seamus Finnigan lay dead with his face in the mud. His death had been particularly horrid for instead of just the killing curse he had been stunned and his neck snapped. Anthony Goldstein and Su Li had also been killed though I didn't know when or how. Somehow Loony Lovegood had survived so far and was doing well. She had a few cuts and bruises but seemed to have the same amount of control over her mind as any other time.

I could only hope that it would all soon be over when my arm started to burn with terrible force. It felt like when I had first been branded and I started screaming in pain. My screams weren't the only ones echoing across the school grounds. Every Death Eater had stopped attacking to clutch their arm in pain. Most had already fallen to the ground and writhed in pain and while I didn't want to I followed their example. The twins and Neville stood around me trying to figure out what was going on. My temperature was rising and the edge of my sleeve started to burn. The small fire spread of my shirt, not hurting my skin but revealing my arm. The mark on my arm was bright red in color and it hadn't even looked like that when it was first given to me. The pain continued to get worse and worse. It was focused on my arm but spread through my body like wildfire. I just wanted it to end, I wanted everything to end. I thought it would kill me and I almost welcomed death because it had to be better then this. But then I thought of Harry and I couldn't die like this. If I had fallen in battle I would have been considered brave but this was no way to die and I had to live for him. With a new focus I fought through the pain. It was still unbearable but having something else to think about made it better. And slowly the pain started to seep away. I stopped screaming and focused my ears on the screams still going on around me. They had lessened but not because they had fought through it like me but because they had succumb to madness and death. I only knew this because I saw someone near my and his gaze was vacant and foam and spit was leaking out of his mouth.

Eventually the pain had lessened enough that I forced myself into a sitting position. The world went spinning from the sudden movement and someone had the smarts to conjure a water and hand it to my. Holding it in my uninjured arm I sipped it slowly. "You ok mate?" I heard one of the twins ask though I wasn't sure which one. I nodded carefully trying not to upset my head which was throbbing in beat of my pulse.

"What happened?" Neville questioned.

"I don't know," my voice was horse and my throat screamed from the small sentence. "But I think it was something good. I think Harry succeeded."

* * *

**AN:** _So I saw the name Su Li on a Harry Potter website as a Ravenclaw, I think. She's just a name and I didn't pay much attention otherwise. So still no one major is dead yet… just wait for the next chapter. It will most probably be third person point of view and it'll be a double whammy because 2 people from the pole are going to go. Ha ha, I can't wait! And hopefully you can't either! I have a good chuck of it in basic writing and the rest of the idea clear in my head. And we're almost done. I'm kind of sad to be so close to the end after working on this for so long. But oh well, on to bigger and better things, well hopefully. Anyway I'll try to get the rest out within the next few weeks. So please review this chapter. I know I ask every time but like I've said I love to see what you all are thinking. So I'll see you next chapter!_


	34. The End of the End

Silently we walked back towards the castle. Harry stood close to me, our arms brushing once in a while, as we walked in step. His face was blank, as if it had never held emotion. His eyes were cold. Part of me was scared of this Harry; this detached man I didn't know. We were about one hundred yards from the castle entrance when he stopped. So I stopped as well.

"I don't want to go in there," his said, voice barely above a whisper. "I can't face them."

It took me a moment, but I nodded in understanding. "You can't stay out here forever. You can't bury his body on your own." I knew my words were a little harsh but we needed to continue. I looked back behind us to the body I had levitated with us, "It would hurt them more to not know what happened." Harry still didn't move but his face changed slightly, more willing to handle the problem at hand, because he didn't want to cause anyone more pain.

Again I looked back to the body we had brought with us. In war there are always many deaths and some come quicker than others. In wizarding wars, death almost always comes quickly, a flash of green and then cold unseeing eyes. Those deaths almost seem painless. Ron had not had a quick or painless death.

* * *

I was wandering through the forest, my arm still burning slightly. I hadn't seen anyone in a while, as most of the fighting had taken place in or near the castle. Nervous tingles were beginning in my stomach, I was afraid I would never find him. I knew that Voldemort was gone but Harry… there was no way of knowing about Harry. 

I was tempted to use my wand as a torch, the forest dark as usual. The fighting had gone on for hours and a quick thought of how close we were to sunrise passed through my head. But then the moon was still high so maybe the battle had only seemed like hours.

I entered a patch of the forest where moonlight was able to break through the branches easier and there he was. His back was too me but there was no doubt it was him. My feet were moving closer before I realized what I was doing and soon I was only a couple of steps away. From the back he looked uninjured, no blood that I could see. He didn't seem to notice my presence so I reached my hand out to his shoulder, stopping just before touching him.

"Harry," I said and then looked past his shoulder. "Harry, what happened?" He still didn't turn around so I moved to sit next to him.

Eyes found mine and then I was staring at Ron Weasley. He was laying on the ground, one arm bent at a strange angle, broken. He was taking shallow breaths, as if the necessary task was too much to bear. I don't know how, but it took me a moment to notice he was bloody from the waist down. He had a gaping wound on his right side. It looked as though someone had stabbed him and tried to cut across but hadn't had time to complete the job. Ron's good hand was holding Harry's.

Harry still hadn't moved and I wasn't sure if he really knew I was there. "Harry we need to get him to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey could help him. We can't just sit here."

"No," it wasn't Harry's voice that responded. "I'll never make it back to the castle."

"Weasel… Weasley, I can go get help. You'll be fine, back to being the annoying best mate in no time."

Ron chuckled slightly at that, his mouth in a grim smile. A trickle of blood leaked out of him mouth and dripped down to the grass. With effort, he let go of Harry's hands and reached for mine. Unsure I let him grasp my hand and then with surprising strength was pulled forward.

"I need for you to take care of him."

Take care of him? Of course he meant Harry. Part of me was impressed that in his time of dying he was caring so much about his friend. But at the same time this was probably what he had wanted to tell me for so long.

There wasn't a good or proper way to respond to this, not when Ron's blood was now on my shoes and pant hems. So I said, "Yes, of course," and nodded until I thought my head would fall off.

"He can be stubborn and foolish and is piss poor at chess but you need to be there for him. I know that you can… will make him happy."

"Ron… I wanted to tell you." Harry spoke for the first time. His voice was hoarse, probably from screaming, though from casting spells or yelling in pain, I wasn't sure. Ron's eyes left mine but he didn't let go of my hand.

"I know mate," he tried to smile again, this one better than the one before. "Promise me you'll try to be happy. He," his eyes flickered towards me, "He can make you happy. I'm sure of it because I have never seen you smile so much as in the past few weeks. And please give him back the boxers you have been holding hostage," he tried to joke.

Harry didn't respond verbally, just nodded over and over. Tears were flowing down his face and there was no chance of them stopping any time soon.

Ron squeezed my hand and I looked back into his eyes. They were beginning to go dim and looked a little less filled with pain.

"Promise me you won't let him mourn me. Don't let anyone mourn me. I did exactly what I needed and wanted to do. And tell Hermione I love her. I'd do whatever I could to make her happy and I wanted to be with her forever. But I'm glad she's not here now. I'm glad she's not seeing me like this. Tell her I love?" Harry and I both nodded. "Good but tell her to find some bloke I'd approve of. Not a Slytherin, no offence mate." I chuckled grimly at that. He was still trying to make jokes.

With a final squeeze, that wasn't as strong as before, he let go of my hand and Harry immediately took it in his.

"Ron, what are we supposed to do without you? We're supposed to be a trio… You're my best friend, more like a brother to me."

"My brother too."

By now his eyes were void of pain, his breaths still shallow but now uneven. His eyes were glistening with tears because he knew this was the end. We all knew this was the end. He smiled one last time and this one was a real smile. If this was any other time you might think the Chudley Cannons had done the unthinkable and won a game.

"Don't forget to tell Hermione…" he started and then his eyes sort of rolled back and his hand went limp in Harry's, and his chest ceased to move. In an odd way Harry moved, without letting go of Ron's hand, to lift him onto his lap and cradle him. His tears fell onto Ron's face that was still smiling, still thinking of Hermione.

I moved a hand to Harry's shoulder, not knowing how else to comfort him. And we sat like that until the sun came up.

* * *

We were now directly outside the castle doors. One was broken out of the wall and leaned heavily on the building. I continued inside, sure that Harry would follow me. After all I was the one levitating Ron. Unsure of where to go, I headed for the Great Hall. As the largest space it would make sense for survivors to rally there. 

Surprising we passed no one in the halls.

At the entrance, the rubble that had been there earlier had been cleared away. Except for the gaping hole in the wall and the missing door, you wouldn't think anything had happened there. Again I thought of the hand that I was convinced I had seen under the rocks, but now there was no evidence that someone had died there.

As we entered someone screamed and then arms were around me and then gone. The same was happened to Harry. Then there was a sharp gasp and Hermione sagged, leaning heavily on Harry to keep from falling to the floor. He led her to a chair and I conjured some water for her to sip. Her eyes were wild inside her head like she couldn't believe what was ahead of her. Somberly the other Weasleys joined her and Mrs. Weasley started to cry for her youngest son. Not knowing what else to do I laid Ron's body by his mother. The others Weasleys grabbed or conjured chairs and then all huddled together. They surrounded Harry like a fortress and I knew they wouldn't let him until they were sure he was alright and they knew what had happened.

While Harry sat with the Weasleys I walked around the Great Hall. Seeing Madame Pomfrey by the teacher's table, I headed in her direction. As I neared her I saw that she was working on Severus. He was sitting up, his face in a grim line as she cleared blood off of his shoulder. His usual black frock was tattered and laying more in pieces across his lap. The sleeve to his shirt was cut off so that she could reach his wound. I was only a few steps from him when he met my eyes and gave me a sad smile.

I didn't need more to know that something has happened to Pansy. Madam Pomfrey looked to me as well and tears welled in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Severus held up a hand silencing her.

"She was one of the first Draco. I lied to you before. I already knew that she… The explosion," he eyes went to the damage to the entrance. "There was no way to stop it. She was already gone when we cleared the damage away."

I clenched my hands so tightly that I had little crescent shaped cuts in my palms. "How could you lie to me?" I seethed. "You told me she was fine. You said she was in the infirmary!" I had to see her. I had to see if he was still lying to me. As I took the final steps to them, Madam Pomfrey must have understood my motivation and gently took my arm, steering me away from Snape. She lead to me to the back of the room, bodies covered the floor. She stopped next to a sheet covered form and stood by me for a moment.

"She'd be happy to know you're alright. I think she was looking for you when the castle was attacked." She put her hand on my shoulder, much like I had tried to comfort Harry earlier. "I'm sorry." Then she walked away and I sank to the floor.

Tentatively I lifted the sheet and saw Pansy's face. Someone must have cleaned her up because she looked like she was sleep, no blood anywhere to be seen. I moved some hair out of her face but quickly moved my hand away. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"This shouldn't have happened Pans. It shouldn't be like this." I hadn't cried when Harry held Ron, but now this was too much. Angrily I slapped at the wetness on my face. I wanted to hug her, to hold her close but I couldn't bring myself to touch her cold body again. For that I was even angrier at myself. She was my best friend and all I could was cry for her.

I covered Pansy's face again and then I moved so that I was leaning against the wall. Bringing my knees up to my chest I leaned my arms and head against them. I was still crying but my anger was depleting fast. There was too much death around me for me to be anything but sad. I barely registered when someone sat down next to me. But I did realize when this other person took my hand and held it in his own. Looking up I tried to smile at Harry but it was useless. Without a word I shifted and leaned my head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, Hermione sat on the other side of me. I held her hand and the three of us sat there together.

People whispered when they saw us. No one understood how the great Harry Potter could sit with the lowly son of a Death Eater. Luckily only a few people knew that I was a Death Eater myself but I knew it would come out soon how I was a spy. It would come out how Severus and I were both spies.

It was odd to see everything moving on around me. As people, live and dead, continued to trickle in to the Great Hall bursts of emotions were seen. When Tonks made it back with a wounded Remus Lupin, love blossomed. It was easy to see how much Tonks loved him as she gently set him on a bench and began to heal what she could. And his eyes glistened with happiness that they had both made it out alive.

Neville and Luna were sitting much like Hermione, Harry and I. He had her hands in his lap, his thumbs moving soothingly along her arms. They both needed comfort as having blood on his hands was probably eating Neville on the inside.

Mrs. Weasley continued to cry over losses. Apparently Charlie had died as well and Ron now laid next to his older brother. Ginny had her arms around her mother, sobbing into her shoulder. The twins were sitting together, unusually quiet. Fleur Weasley had made it to the school at some point after the fighting had finished and now sat on her husband's lap. She had her arms around his neck and one of his arms laid against her protruding stomach. From all this death would come new life.

So many others around us were crying. Often people would head our directions to look for loved ones in the mass of bodies we were by. Less often people walked away still unsure of where their loved ones were.

Snape had gone to his stores and gathered as many potions as he could carry and passed them around to survivors. In another corner someone had started brewing a calming draught. There was no doubt it my mind it would all be used. Poppy was also getting around the great hall. Everywhere you looked people were bandaged up because of her diligent care.

"I don't want to sit here any longer," I complained after a while. I felt Harry's head bob up and down in agreement. "I need to sleep." Again Harry nodded yes. I got up, knowing that wherever I went Harry would follow. Then I turned and held out a hand to Hermione. "Come with us?" We would find a place the three of us could lay even if we had to conjure a bed to do it.

"Yes please," she responded and took my hand. I pulled her up and then linked my fingers with Harry's and headed out of the Great Hall. I was tempted to get some calming potion but was already calm and didn't want to feel numb. I wasn't sure where to go, since we weren't all in the same house. But then Harry took the lead and lead us to an empty corridor. When a door appeared out of nowhere he said nothing but walked inside. The room was dimly lit and in the center was a large bed, large enough for the three of us.

Hermione laid down first and as her head hit the pillow she started to cry. Immediately Harry joined her and pulled her close so that she was crying on his chest. I saw a few tear slide from his face into her hair. I climbed into bed next and laid down on the other side of Harry. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder.

I don't know how long we laid like that but eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

So there it is. I finally updated. And I finally got to kill Ron and sadly Pansy. Two years ago I wrote a death scene for Ron and every time I read it I teared up. It was so perfect and then I left my book on an airplane. I know I've complained about that accident before. But ever since then every time I opened this document it was so much harder for me write. But anyway it is finally here. There will be one more chapter or maybe two depending on a couple things. But I can assure you that the next bit will be up soon rather then later. **Please Review!**

* * *


	35. After the End

We were all out of it, only just able to function in the fast paced world continuing on around us. Everyday new people were going in and out of the castle. The ministry had sent in aids for different tasks. Initially they had been there to receive the bodies of Death Eaters for cremation and to take those still living into custody. When the first Aurors arrived I was certain I would be rounded up with the, because of my mark, but apparently Dumbledore had already spoken to whoever needed to be spoken to and so they never came for me. Some later arriving officials were regulating muggle exposure to our world while others were preparing exams. A few of the 7th years who deemed themselves ready took their NEWTS. I had almost convinced Harry to get it over with but when he changed his mind I did as well. They were going to give students the summer to study and prepare so we would probably do better in August. It was scary to think about, but our Hogwarts careers were almost over and to get a good job (because we weren't inventive like the Weasley twins) we would need high marks on our exams.

I had no idea of what I wanted to do. Even before the final battle I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I guess I hadn't given it much though because I hadn't been sure I would survive. Now all I knew was that I wanted to be with Harry. I wasn't sure what his plans were for the future since we hadn't discussed anything, but I was secure in my thinking that he wanted to be with me as well. These feeling were assured every time he held my hand, in public or private, every time he kissed my lips or moaned my name, and every time he put his head on my shoulder. We needed each other. Hermione often looked at us with a sad smile. She wouldn't have this with Ron ever again.

The funerals were unbearable. All around us people were crying, almost everyone had lost some loved one, a relative, friend, or lover; it didn't matter. There was nowhere to go that one could escape from the grieving. The great hall was always filled with people, the same for the dormitories. Even walking in the hallway or going to places like the library, one was quick to see someone crying or a few people talking in hushed tones about their losses. And people who had hated each other were now holding on to each other for strength. This was proven by Millicent Bulstrode who sat with a gaggle of Ravenclaws, looking somber. Most of our house had proven to be with the enemy and now her friends were gone. Part of me was surprised she wasn't gone with them but then she had always been more into herself then any one cause. In the end I suppose her conceit had proved valuable.

There was no pattern to the funerals, more that the bodies that were clean and ready went first. They should have planned better because Charlie's funeral was one of the first and then there was another four days before Ron's. I agreed with Harry that it was almost torture-like to have the Weasley's wait so long in between the two. It wasn't until both were done that some sort of peace and closure could come to their survivors.

During both funerals Hermione, Harry and I continued with our three way support system. For Ron's specific she sat between us, holding our hands and her head lay on Harry's shoulder. We didn't speak and afterward when she insisted that she wanted to be alone, we let her go. For Ron who didn't want to be mourned, everyone was in a sad state for trying to carry out his last wish. Later that evening after all had gone to bed (many of the school's empty rooms had been converted to hold guests) Harry and I wandered the halls looking for Hermione. We finally found her in the Astronomy tower with one of Ron's oldest sweaters enveloping her. Her face was wet was tears but when she noticed us she smiled.

"This is the last time I'm going to cry. I'm promising this to him and to myself. But I think I'll need you both to make sure I hold to it." To my left Harry nodded but my expression didn't change. She knew she would have my help.

I walked over to one of the windows and looked out at the grounds below. It was still odd to bury all the bodies on school grounds but it had been decided that those who died at Hogwarts would be forever remembered at Hogwarts. An intricate and enormous tapestry had been hung below me on the outside of the school, with of course the proper charms to ensure its survival over many years. On it was the name of each person who had passed away and a list of their still living relatives. As time passed and people married and children were born the names and lines of the cloth would change like a family tree, to prove that life does continue after death. My father's name was obviously not on the cloth but Dumbledore had put my name surviving Pansy (the rest of her family gone). And Harry and Hermione were both listed under Ron. The rest of the Weasley family was listed under Charlie.

I looked away from the window and saw that Harry had moved to sit next to Hermione and was absentmindedly playing with a sweater sleeve. They both looked content to sit there all night but that wouldn't do. "Come on you two. Let's go back to the dormitory." After the first night in the room of requirement, I had stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory. Neville accepted me straight off though Dean was a little wary around me. But still he voiced nothing that would have me sleeping somewhere else.

I walked to the door and waited for them to follow. As they started to get up I said, "Tomorrow is Pansy's funeral. I'm going to go alone." Harry's head turned to me in a flash and his eyes stared into my own. "Yes, it really is what I want to do."

"Draco," Hermione started but I stopped her.

"It's just going to Madam Pomfrey and Severus and me. Please…" I ended with a plea knowing it would cement it into their brains that I wanted/needed to do this without them. Neither said anything then and as I headed out of the tower I heard their footsteps following behind.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, it was just Harry and I. Hermione had slept in and since she wasn't coming to the funeral, we had seen no reason to wake her. I ate a little, nibbling on some eggs, while Harry had juice and some biscuits. I didn't want to eat too much because my stomach was already churning, and I was afraid I would be sick at any moment.

It had been arranged so that Pansy's would be the first of the day, so the 'cemetery' would be empty. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Severus walking towards us, before he could say anything I got up and took a step away from the table. I was ready, sort of. Instead of stopping, Severus continued towards the patched up doors and I followed after planting a quick kiss on Harry's cheek. Severus didn't say anything while we walked so I didn't either. At the corridor that led outside, Poppy was already waiting for us. She gave us both a small smile. I tried to return it, at least I felt my face move in response, but how the smile looked, I'm not sure. It probably came out more like a grimace than anything else.

The closer we got to the wooden casket that held Pansy's body, the sicker I became. Bile rose in my throat and the burn was almost welcome but the continuing gag reflex was not. It took a great deal of effort to breathe through my nose and calm myself. Twice I had to stop afraid I wouldn't be able to continue. Madame Pomfrey looked at me with compassion filled eyes while Severus' were cold. But I understood. He had to be like this to deal with everything. Years of fighting had hardened him and now the deaths of students, especially innocent ones in his own house, were hitting him hard. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he felt like a failure. Unfortunately I knew it would also be useless to try and convince him otherwise at this point.

Pansy's coffin, made out of pretty rosewood, was plain. Similarly the headstone that had been placed nearby was void of pattern or decoration. Thankfully there were no Slytherin snakes adorning it. All it said was, "_Pansy Parkinson Beloved Daughter and Friend May She Continue Healing Body and Soul_" It was appropriate, though people who didn't know her would probably confuse the last bit, thinking that the afterlife was to heal her instead of the other way around. I liked to believe that she would spend her time in the next step helping others like she had wanted to do in this life; like she had helped me in this life.

I was just two steps from her when another wave of nausea overcame me and I quickly spun away from the hole in the ground that would be my best friend's final resting place. I couldn't handle it and started to walk away when strong arms wrapped around my waist. For a split second I thought that Harry had followed me but when I looked up it was black eyes that met mine instead of green. Severus. His eyes were still hard and I didn't expect this act of sympathy but he held me close and didn't let go as he inched closer to Poppy. I had no choice but to stumble closer with him. I gagged more and then hiccupped twice once we stopped moving and I laid eyes on the casket again. Severus rubbed my back in small circles trying to help me and I leaned my face into his shoulder willing to take all the comfort he was giving. Hearing steps coming from behind us I lifted my head slightly to see Dumbledore walking towards us. Of course he would be speaking before this was over. He walked to Pansy's headstone and stopped next to it before looking at us. He had aged greatly in the last week, his hair whiter and his face lined with more wrinkles. And now his eyes lacked their usual twinkle, hidden behind his half-moon glasses. But as he smiled to us it was genuine and full of warmth.

"Pansy Parkinson was a young woman with a bright future ahead of her…" he started but I blocked out what else he said. Again I pushed my face into Severus's shoulder and just waited for it all to be over. It wasn't a good way for me to act at Pansy's funeral but I was sure she would forgive me and my actions. She'd be like this if our roles were reversed and in my mind's eye I pictured what would have happened at my funeral. It would be a small affair but I saw Pansy holding on to Harry instead of Snape. It was almost comical to think of her clutching Snape the way I was now. And then part of me wondered who would cry more if I had died, Harry or Pansy.

Sooner than I could comprehend I was pulled out of my sick daydream and the funeral was over. Poppy was laying white lilies on top of the coffin since they were Pansy's favorite, instead of her namesake. I noticed Severus held some as well and he let go of me to take one out of the bouquet and give to me. Then he walked away and laid the rest next to Poppy's. I didn't move and as Severus walked back to me I realized Dumbledore was already gone, leaving us to have our final moments together. Poppy came over then and laid a kiss on my check and gave me an awkward hug before heading inside. Severus followed her example but without a kiss on my cheek. Then I was alone with a single flower in my hand and a soon to be filled hole in front of me.

Slowly I walked to the coffin that had already been sealed shut and ran my fingers along the top. Suddenly my legs felt like jelly and they fell from underneath me. I leaned heavily on the coffin trying to stay up but I failed and landed on the ground with a hard thud. It was cold beneath me, even though it was spring, but the tears now falling freely down my face were warm. Not really caring I tried to wipe them away but they were replaced too quickly so I gave up. My body was happy that I finally couldn't keep myself together and I turned away from Pansy to vomit on the ground. I heaved constantly for a few minutes, losing all of my breakfast. Sweat oozed from my head and neck; it trickled down my back making my robes cling to me uncomfortably. Finally when I had nothing more to give I managed to sit up and breathe evenly and I leaned back against the coffin. In my hand was the flower, ruined. The stem was broken in multiple places from when I had clenched my hand too tightly. And some of the petals had fallen off and lay in the mess in front of me.

"I'll bring you more flowers when I feel better," I wheezed out, my voice raspy. "I'll make sure you always have beautiful flowers," I pledged with my eyes to the sky. And then on weak legs I attempted to stand. After a moment I succeeded so I stood staring at the coffin but there was nothing more I could think of to say and I turned away from it.

* * *

Harry was there waiting for me. He looked uncomfortable and he had his arms wrapped around his torso like he was trying to warm himself.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I took my first steps towards him.

"I never left you." I nodded once and fresh tears leaked from my eyes. Then reaching him I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. We stood there for who knows how long, neither saying anything. My tears continued, creating a large wet spot on his sweater. His breath was moist on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine and slow growing warmth in the pit of my stomach. I relished his comfort.

Someone coughed next to us and we jumped apart to see Dumbledore and a family I didn't recognize standing by us. It was time for the next funeral. Without a word Harry took my hand and we headed towards the castle, Dumbledore heading in the opposite direction. This time, when we passed, I'd swear his eyes held something similar to the sparkle they used to hold. Or maybe I was just making it up.

Harry held my hand all the way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. He muttered the password and barely waited for the door to open before pulling me inside. I had no choice as he pulled me to the showers. Finding them empty, Harry started undressing me. I tried to stop him, sure I could do it myself but he grabbed my hands and forced them to my sides. Then as if I was child he continued undressing me and pushed me into a stall. The water was cold when it hit me and I gasped loudly, manipulating my body to get away from the water as much as possible. Then there was a hot naked body behind me, crowding my space, forcing me back under the now warm water.

After such a tremulous morning bathing like this was nice. Harry's hands were gentle under the continuous spray of water as he rubbed shampoo into my hair. I did the same to him and then we took turns with the soap, washing each other's body. When it was my turn to wash him I started with his shoulders, lathering them up and then watching as the suds were washed away, down his ass and legs and into the drain. Reaching my hand around to do his chest I laid several kisses along his back and into his hairline. I had already taken care to rinse my mouth multiple times before I started. As I rubbed the soap along his chest I could feel his few chest hairs underneath my finger tips. Slowly I dipped the soap further south, lingering on his hips, where, still from behind, I scattered a few more kisses. Then skipping his groin completely I knelt behind him and moved to wash his right leg. I ran both of my hands up and down his leg several times before moving to his other leg and then I took the soap to his ass which was eyelevel. I took special care to wash him and when I was done and the soap washed away I kissed what was in front me, every so often letting my teeth graze the tender flesh. Above me I heard Harry gasp. Without a word I had him twisted around and when I looked at his penis it was bobbing up and down with interest. Again I took special care to wash him and when I was done he was almost completely erect. Instead of taking him in my mouth I stood up and Harry let out a small whimper. Reaching one hand back to twist into his wet hair I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him hard. With my other hand, I reached behind him to turn the water off.

We kissed for a few moments but then I pulled away and stepped out of the shower stall. Then I wrapped a towel around my waist and waited for Harry to follow. In a heartbeat he was next to me, ready to go into his bedroom. Still without any real conversation I grabbed my wand out of my dirty clothes (knowing the house elves would be quick to get them) and headed inside.

Entering the room I noticed Neville sitting on his bed, a herbology book on his lap. His face turned a red that could compete with Weasley's hair as his eyes darted back and forth between Harry and me. In a blur he was gone, the door closing loudly behind him. Chuckling softly I turned to Harry and pushed him onto his bed. Then I pulled my towel off, climbed in next to him, and closed the curtains around the bed. I muttered a quick silencing spell before straddling him and kissing him again. Between the spell and the way I was crushing his mouth with my own, there was no way anyone outside would hear us.

Harry's towel was loose around his waist, more laying on top of him them actually wrapped around him. Thus there was no resistance when I sat up, leaned back, and ran my hand up his thigh until I reached his cock. I wrapped my fingers around him and started pumping my fist up and down. Below me Harry's face contorted beautifully in pleasure. My own cock throbbed painfully, nodding free against my leg and Harry's abdomen. With my free hand I traced invisible lines along his chest, stopping often to pinch his nipples. I loved watching them harden under my touch. Harry's hands were scrunched tight in the blankets and sheets below him, so tight that his knuckles were white. His breath was short and ragged and every so often he would gasp out my name.

"Dr- Draco…"

Suddenly, well more suddenly for Harry who was near orgasm, I pulled my hand out from under the towel. It was wet with pr-cum and I lifted it to my mouth to lick my fingers clean. Watching me, Harry's face changed from frustration to awe and back again.

"Do something," his voice was stronger than it had been seconds earlier. So I did and moved off of him to position myself between his legs. He let out a soft yelp as cool air hit him and I pulled the towel from him, tossing it behind me. Gently I ran my fingertips up his thighs teasing him. Then I bent his knees and forced his legs as far apart as they could go on the thin bed. Shifting again I placed one hand on either side of his chest and leaned over him. Our penises touched and I nearly came right there.

I reached my head up to his so that my lips brushed his ear and I nibbled on the tender flesh. "Harry, can I…"

"Yes!" he growled in response so I positioned myself at his entrance. Achingly slow I pushed my way in, allowing him to get used to me. He was so tight and it was the most perfect feeling. Finally I was in as far as I could go and still I waited until Harry squirmed underneath me. I took that as my cue but still careful to not hurt him I pulled out almost as slow. It took a few thrusts before I reached a pace that was comfortable for the two of us and every time he clenched his muscles I came closer to the edge. Harry had one hand stroking himself and his other was gripping my arm tightly. There was no doubt I would have little crescent shaped scrapes later on. The warmth that had started in my stomach had spread through my whole body. It was like I was on fire and being with Harry was the only thing that had a chance of quenching the heat.

"Harry I…" I was close, so close.

"Me too," he gasped out and with a final twist of his hand he was coming. That was it for me. As his body shuddered his release beneath me, I bit my lip to keep from crying out and came as well. I nearly collapsed on top of him as pleasure overwhelmed me. We laid chest to chest, my head resting half on his shoulder and half on his pillow. His body was as hot and as spent as mine and the only sound between us was our breath.

Eventually I had to move but it was like every muscle and fiber of my being had gone limp and it took great effort to slip out of him. And part of me didn't want to. Part of me wanted to stay connected to him for as long as possible. Shifting so that I was on my side laying against him I looked into his eyes. Small tears hard formed and some head leaked down his cheeks.

Reaching up to wipe them away I asked,"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no!" he responded vehemently and I saw the truth in his eyes. "It's just all this… everything going on around us…" I nodded in understanding and moved my arm so that is was under his head, utilizing it as a pillow. He moved so that his head leaned more on my chest and a few stray tears felt onto me. He sniffled a few times so I craned me neck to kiss his hair. He had held me earlier and I would hold him now. With my wand I moved the blanket so it covered us.

"I love you," I murmured into his hair. He responded with another snort of his stuffed nose and a, "I lub you too." He snuggled closer into me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Who knew how long it would take but we would get through this.

We slept for hours and when we weren't sleeping we still didn't leave the bed. We missed lunch and then dinner, our bodies exhausted, our minds the same. By morning I felt somewhat refreshed but still didn't want to move. Unfortunately the need for food and another shower won out, so cautiously Harry leaned his head outside the curtains to see if his dorm mates were there. Seeing that they were out already, we grabbed some clean clothes to change into and headed to the shower.

* * *

Walking into the great hall and to the Gryffindor table, Hermione gave us a wicked smile."So I missed you two yesterday." She looked brighter then she had in days, her cheeks pink with life and only faint circles under her eyes. "And apparently something happened yesterday that scared Neville more than Snape ever did."

Harry choked slightly on his juice and his face turned a nice shade of pink. Instead of getting embarrassed I rolled my eyes and responded, "Not my fault Longbottom is a bloody virgin."

"For your information, I am not a bloody virgin. Luna and I have been shagging for months." Neville confessed as he came out of nowhere to sit next to me. Harry chuckled softly and it was my turn to choke. "I just wasn't expecting the two of you to come into the dormitory and go at it right in front of me."

"We did not -" I looked at Hermione and Harry and then back to Neville. "We did not go at it in front of you." Hermione giggled like she didn't quite believe me and Neville just let out a sigh before grabbing a roll to eat.

After a couple of bites Neville continued, "At least you had the decency to shut the curtains so Dean and I could sleep in our beds last night."

Now Hermione was openly laughing. I glared at her, effectively shutting her up, though her eyes still held their mirth, and I hit Neville playfully on the arm. "That's enough out of you," I muttered.

"So today and tomorrow are the last days for funerals. Then on Saturday everyone heads home." Harry spoke up a few minutes later. Hermione nodded a few times before Harry added, "I was planning on going to Sirius' house. Would you like to come?" he was looking at me but I knew he was including Hermione and even Neville if he really wanted. Was he asking me to move in with him, or was I reading too much into a simple question?

"Yeah, sure. That sounds agreeable." I tried to sound aloof but couldn't hide the smile that threatened to overtake my face.

"Good," Harry said before leaning over to give me a quick kiss.

"I'll come too Harry. That way we can study for our NEWTS together." Neville, Harry and I groaned at that.

"I'll come over to visit and study, but Luna and I are looking to get a flat of our own."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Hermione said quickly. "Have you already started applying? Where are you looking?" and those little questions lead to a tremendous discussion on property values, the ideal home, and eventually onto hopefully income levels, or more specifically the job hunt. It didn't surprise me that Hermione was knowledgeable about flat prices but when it came to a job it seemed she was as perplexed as the rest of us.

Well except for Neville who told us about the offer he had already received. "Pamona offered me an apprenticeship about a month ago. Of course it still depends of my NEWT scores but I'm confident that they'll be high enough. And I think I can count on a perfect score in Herbology." He laughed a little and we joined him, knowing he would indeed get at least 100 on his exam.

"Congrats on the offer. Professor Sprout would be crazy not to take you. What are you thinking about?" I asked turning to Harry who had been quiet for several minutes.

"I don't know. I wanted to be an Auror but that was something I thought Ron and I would do together. Now I'm not too sure of what I want to do. What about you?"

Before I could stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth I responded, "I want to be a healer."

"A healer?" they echoed. All three had a bewildered gaze and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Yes a healer," I retorted.

"Well that'll be interesting. I can't see you having the best bedside manner," Hermione tried to joke.

"With the exception of Arithmacy all the classes I am in would be useful in a Healer's field. And what better way to show the world that I am not my father who was a murdering bastard." And what better way than to honor Pansy then to go into the position she wanted more than anything.

"Well I don't think becoming a Healer should just be to stick it to your father. Being a Healer is a calling. It should be something you really want to do."

I sat there for a moment weighing the decision on my mind. Then jutting my chin out in a determined look I responded, "Yes it really is what I want to do."

"Well then good. At least one of us knows what they want to do." Harry took my hand assuring me of his support and then paused before continuing, "So when I'm still lost and have no idea of what I want to do you can take care of me when you bring in the big bucks." He grinned jokingly.

"Oh yeah," I joked back, "I'll take care of you."


End file.
